


The Norm (IronDad & SpiderSon without Powers)

by juliette_1004



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asthma, Bleeding, Bruce Banner is a medical doctor, Christmas, Couch Cuddles, Dissociation, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Angst, Minor Violence, Natasha is a spy, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Relationship, Protective Tony Stark, Psychosomatic mutism, Sick Peter Parker, Sick Tony Stark, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve is also a spy but he's not super, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but gets better eventually, he's just hot, injuries, medical inaccuracy, selective mutism, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliette_1004/pseuds/juliette_1004
Summary: This is a short story of how a normal orphan kid, Peter Parker met his idol Tony Stark.After losing so much.. will the universe gift him something on his birthday?No powers - AUPeter Parker is a normal nerd.Tony is still freaking rich though.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 62
Kudos: 503





	1. The Norm

**The Norm**

* * *

  
Peter Parker is just your normal kid who lives in Queens, New York. Living day by day as a genius scholar kid. With everything he tries so hard to acquire for as less as he could. What can an orphan do anyway?

He who lives in a small café run by Aunt who took him in even if they're not even related by blood at all. She is the wife of his Uncle who also died together with his parents from a car crash. They were trying to go home to them but all three of them didn't make it.

So the two who were left alone continued on living. 

Day by day even with the little money they have. They can eat and have coffee and that's all that matters.. for now.

  
"Happy birthday, hun." May kisses his cheek giving him a slice of chocolate cake from the café. They are yet to open. As early as 4am, they are both awake and prepping. As the only two employee's of their small café.

"I can't believe you're already 14 and yet Jeff's 12 year old daughter is taller than you." Peter rolls his eyes.

"I'm still growing May." 

"Sure hun.. and.. also.. I'm sorry you have work during your school break. You know these are the only times that the café sells enough to pay the rent." Peter smiles reassuring May.

"May, I understand. Really.. this is all I can do for you for taking me in." May ruffles his curls that she smiles at. Same curls as his late husband. The Parker blood.

"Oh Pete.. I will never _ever_ regret taking you with me. We can do this together no matter what." May gave him a side hug and he smiles at her. A rare short smile.

"Now make a wish and blow your candle." Peter takes a breath in closing his eyes. 

_I wish May will never get my stupid parker luck. I hope she'll be happy and not be burden with me anymore._

Peter opens his eyes and blows his tiny candle.

"Okay now eat that and help me open up right after. Happy Birthday, love you." Peter nods and May kisses his head before going.

"Love you too." He ate his cake slice fast and opens the café with May. 

His life is simple. A life of an asthmatic nerd who likes to build computers and robots using scraps and some dumpster diving here and there. He even built his own computer set from broken parts left in the trash. 

The day was longer as everyone seeks for the comfort of a cup of hot coffee in a freezing weather. Their old glass window freezes and snow fell while the sun didn't even peek out from the dark clouds. 

"You good hun? We're gonna close in half an hour." May takes of his apron and hairnet smiling at her nephew who's currently wiping off the coffee cups.

"Yep, I can manage May. There's no more customers anyway." The day finally ended with ghost streets and everyone retreating into the warmth of their own homes. 

"Okay then. I'll go to the grocery store and buy some supplies. Maybe pick up some food for dinner on the way. I'll be back in a few." May says fixing her hair and grabbing her bag.

"Hmm, take care." She wore her thick winter coat and wore her boots. 

May head out and the café door's chimes clinks and clangs as the door opens and closes. Peter then finish washing and wiping all the used coffee cups. Now wiping off the round tables one by one, checking the clock on the wall reading 9:30pm. He walks to the door to flip the sign from 'open' to 'close' but he was startled by someone pushing the door open letting the cold breeze in and a man wearing a suit and a red tie. 

"Oh _shit_ that's freezing!" The man exclaims and Peter stares at him literally frozen himself.

"U-uh.. we're closed, Sir." Peter manage to stutter out. The man looks around and he sniffs.

"Could you just allow me one cup of coffee and I can go. I'm freezing here kid. My car broke down and my driver is stuck somewhere without his freaking phone. I'm tired and hungry and in dire need of a caffeinated drink in my system or I'll explode!" The man gasp for air after spilling out words after words so fast, Peter have to take a second to process it one by one.

"Uh.. okay. I-I'll go make you one." 

"Thank you! You're godsend." The man sighs hard and he looks around his eyes pointing at the only couch they have in their small café. He made a bee line towards it and even with the semi-comfortable cushion, he welcomes the warmth and exhales all the stress out of his system. His senses focusing on his scent as the young barista starts brewing a fresh batch of coffee.

"Is caffé americano okay?" 

"No sugar." The boy nods finishing his task within minutes. He grabs the largest coffee cup with a quote on it saying **'Life Begins After Coffee'.**

"Here you go, Sir. Would you like some donut or some cheesecake with that?" The man lifts his eyesbrow after reading the quote on the coffee cup, smiling at it and then at the kid who looks not even older than 13.

"Cheesecake would be nice." The boy nods bringing him the remaining slice of blueberry cheesecake.

"Thanks kid. Here, keep the change." He grabs his wallet and fish out a hundred and Peter's eyes widens. Quickly backing away.

"It's just 9.55 sir." 

"It's also for the trouble. You're closing right?" 

"Still. I'll give you your change. Just give me a sec." Peter takes the hundred and the man held his wrist maneuvering his hand to clench over the crisp bill.

"Kid, just take it. I will not accept the change either. I owe you one. I almost freeze to death out there. You saved my ass." The man leans back over the couch sipping his coffee and even humming out.

"Lovely." He sighs and Peter stares at the bill and then back at the man. Somehow Peter thinks that he had seen this man before. He just can't remember when and where.

"Y.. You look familiar.." Peter says and the man smirks grabbing one of the magazines from their coffee table.

"Oh.. shit." Peter curses as the man shows the front cover of none other than Tony Stark. The multi-billion dollar owner of Stark industries.

"You really had no idea?" Peter quickly shakes his head and he steps back watching the man in a more comfortable distance from him. No way Tony Stark is having coffee in a small and run down café. There's just no way.   
  
"Well if I say so myself, I don't look like Tony Stark now." He really doesn't. He's clean shaven and his hair is longer than his usual short trimmed cut. Now that his hair is longer. It's showing off his natural wavy brown locks he usually hides. The signature styled beard is gone and his clean face is rarely seen. 

"You see I've been on a long vacation and I just came back. Seems like my bad luck is back as well." Tony sips his coffee again and Peter just stared agape at him. 

"Uh.. um.. C-Can I get you anything else, sir?" Peter's voice shakes and Tony smirks at him. 

"Your name?" 

"Huh?" Where can I get a name..? _Oh.. right.._

"Oh! Uh.. P-Peter.. Peter Parker, Sir." 

"Well Peter. I need someone to talk to and keep me company, will you sit with me?" Peter nods smiling big. Smiling like that for the first time in a long while.

"Really! Oh God, I have so many questions about your inventions!" 

"Wow someone's a geek like me huh?" 

"Um.. kinda.. I.. I invent things as well. J-just from scraps and from the parts I get from dumpster diving."

"You invent things from trash?!" Tony was beyond surprised. 

"Yeah.. I.. I can show you one!" Peter jumps out of his seat to grab his back pack from inside. Running back with a smile he didn't know is plastered on his face.

"Here." He grabs the small robot inside his bag and lay it on the coffee table. He then grabs his old cellphone with a crack screen. Pressing something on it making the robot move.

"It's a spider!" Tony exclaims, digusted and amazed at the same time. It's a spider robot as big as Peter's hand and it sticks on walls and shoots webs. When the web shoots it climb on it slowly and Tony was watching it like a hawk. His eyes bulging out of its sockets. 

"What is this spiderweb made of?" 

"They're carbon nanotubes." Tony examines the spiderweb and he pulls it from where it's sticking only to be pulled back. 

"Oh um. It's hard to break. It'll dissolve within 2 hours though." Peter says and Tony ends up with a lot more questions with the kid than other way around. Peter then grabs his old tool box once owned by Ben. Tony eyes the tools with rust and he sighs. Taking note to gift the smart kid with new tools. They take apart the spider robot and modified and adjust. Even with the old tools. Tony knows what he was doing. Skillfully taking apart the robot and telling Peter which things should be adjusted. Like the 'web fluid' so Peter calls it, needs a better casing. Something that will not break easily or it'll destroy the robot from the inside.

"Hun, I'm bac-- who the?" 

"May!" Peter grins and May stills. After so long. She finally saw that smile again. She could cry at that expression on her nephew's face right now. 

"Oh I'm sorry for the intrusions."

"No.. um.. who are you?" 

"May! Don't you know? He's Tony Stark!" 

"Oh hun, why would Tony Stark go to our run down café?" 

"My thoughts exactly." Tony says. He stands offering a handshake which May cautiously takes. 

"I happen to get stranded and your son's coffee saves me from hypothermia. Thank you." 

"Oh, he's my nephew. You're really Tony Stark? There's a lot of café around why ours?" 

"Yours were the closest and I saw the open sign. I'm really sorry to intrude but I was freezing for almost two hours out there." 

"We're happy to help. Its no intrusion whatsoever Mr. Stark." May says looking down at Peter's smile.

"May look! Mr. Stark helped me fix my spider." 

"Modify actually. He did all the work." Tony says reaching out to ruffle the boys curls.

"Don't worry my driver is on his way. I just received a text that he finally realize that his phone is off." Peter then looks down at the paper bag May is holding.

"Mr. Stark, why don't you stay for dinner?" Peter suggested and the two adults stared at him and then at each other.

"Uh.. I don't think that's a good idea, kid."

"Oh why not. Are you up for some take outs?" May offers and Tony's stomach rumbles. Making all of them laugh.

"Don't mind if I do." 

* * *

  
During dinner, it seems like Tony Stark had known of the Parkers ever since. He'd grew fond of the boy who's mind was so incredible. He can even keep up with him and his jargons about his inventions. 

"You finally met someone who can understand you huh?" Tony was about to answer May but the question was not directed to him, which surprised him.

"No.. Mr. Stark is just _too_ cool." Peter says making Tony smile fondly again at the kid. Then his phone rang. 

"Looks like that's my cue. Let me take this." Tony excuse himself from the small dinning area from upstairs of the café. The two of them lived there. Only the two of them. He didn't ask any questions about the boy's family but he will find out about it eventually. 

Happy was already waiting for him downstairs and instead of being relieved.. he was rather disappointed. 

"Uh.. my driver is already waiting for me down stairs." Tony says after walking back, his hand automatically finding the boy's curls to ruffle them.

"Why the long face? Other than money, coffee is my no. 1 priority kid." He winks at Peter who's practically jumping out of his chair to hug the man. Tony Stark was never the touchy guy so he froze in place. Hands awkwardly in the air but a smile was forming on his face as he stares at the kid.

"S-Sorry.. I just.. um.. I really really hope you come back Mr. Stark." Noticing the awkward silence Peter steps back.

"Hun, Mr. Stark is a very busy man. He doesn't have--"

"No, its my pleasure. I'd love to have another Parker's signature brewed coffee." Peter beams again nodding big making his curls bounce. 

"Thank you for the lovely dinner." 

"No, the pleasure is all ours." May says pulling Peter out of Tony's way. Making sure her kid won't stop the man from heading out.

  
"May, I'll see him out." Peter says and Tony shakes his head.

"It's fine kid. See you around." 

  
See you around huh?

1 week.. Peter waited for 1 week for Tony Stark to come by. Every night he'll hold off turning the close sign just to make sure Tony won't miss his chance to show up.

"Honey.." May had to flip the sign on her own, cupping Peter's cheek.

"I told you.. Tony Stark is a very busy man."

"It's just.. he said.."

"I know what he said hun.. just don't get your hopes up too much."

"But.. "

"Oh baby.. I'll go clean up. Why don't you go up and re-heat the chicken and we'll eat." Peter looks down nodding. 

He just wanted to see the man he idolized so much. Maybe that single day is just a dream or something from the heavens wanted to gift a sad orphan something on his birthday. 

He can't be sad about it. He get to meet Tony Stark! He should be thankful.. he should.

He looks out from the glass windows again but deciding to accept it. Their encounter is just one in a million. 

He walks away from the door and then a knock startled him.


	2. Stark Internship

**Stark Internship**

* * *

  
"Mr. Stark?" Peter's face lits up as he opens the door with Tony Stark wearing his navy suit with a loose maroon tie. He's wearing a dark brown winter coat over it. His signature glasses and his goatee finally growing back. He trimmed his overgrown curls finally looking like _the_ Tony Stark he sees in the TV, magazines, interviews and in news articles in the internet. 

"Hey there, kid. I was suddenly craving for the Parker coffee. My driver, Happy passed by your shop. But I guess I came in too late again huh?" Tony looks so different from before that Peter was once again awestruck. 

"N-No, it's fine! I was just gonna heat up our Dinner.. uh.. if it's okay with you, Mr. Stark. Will you join us for Dinner again?" Peter fiddles with his brown barista apron with their café's logo on it, making Tony notice how worn out his apron was.

"Wow, coffee _and_ dinner? What did I do to deserve such generosity?" Tony claps his hands together and then taking off his coat.

"I-I'll take that.. p-please sit down, I'll call Aunt May." Peter grabs his coat and he smiles so wide because he knows even without answering him, Tony's already staying. 

"And there he goes.." Tony watches the kid runs off, hugging his coat. A smile stretching out his face.

"Boss, I just parked the car. The café is closed, how did you get in?" Happy Hogan came in with his usual scowling face that smoothens out when he sees Tony's facial expression.

"Huh.. it's been so long since I saw that look on you." 

"What look?" 

"I call it the Pepper only deserves Tony's smile look."

"What?" 

"But I guess it's not only Pepper look. You show it to Rhodey too.. and me sometimes. Let's just change it to Tony's very rare _fond_ look." Happy shrugs off his coat.

"Hmm.. maybe I am fond of him."

"Him?" 

"Oh Mr. Stark you came back and with company too." May went down already changed out of their café uniform. Her hair that was in a cap and hairnet is now flowing in waves over her shoulders.

"Hello there Peter's Aunt Hottie." May laughs as she reach out her hand to shake hands with him.

"Oh yeah, May. This is Happy Hogan my driver, Happy this is May. She's the owner of this shop." Tony says and Happy stares at her reaching out his hand.

"I'm Harold Joseph Hogan, but you can call me Happy.. I don't mind the moniker if it's you." Happy says shaking hands with her. His eyes probably making heart shapes now.

"Nice to meet you, Happy. Why don't you sit down, Peter's preparing our Parker's signature brewed coffee. I'll go prepare Dinner because I know you'll both stay right?" 

"Oh we shouldn't impose--" Happy says but Tony cuts him off.

"Of course May. I'm sorry for the short notice though." Tony says and May just snickers.

"We understand, Mr. Stark--"

"Please call me Tony. Mr. Stark is _way_ too formal."

"Sure Tony. You shouldn't apologize though. Peter's been waiting everyday for you especially now that his school will start in a few days. He won't be able to help much here in the café." She says and Tony nods, thinking about that one night where he searched who the kid was. 

Peter Benjamin Parker loss his parents and uncle who is May's husband in a car crash. He's been orphan just last year with May stepping in as his only guardian. He pulled out all the information and what he finds is that the kid was really smart. One or the top students in a STEM school, Midtown High. He's a scholar and a member of the Decathlon team. He'd been winning so many robotics contest and science fairs ever since he's a little boy.

That's why the kid can keep up with him. The kid is a genius himself.

"Right.."

They sat down by the couch again and May heads upstairs to prepare their dinner. Peter came down after awhile, his curls bouncing as he hops out of the stairs with a bag of coffee beans in his arm. 

"Mr. Stark, I hung up your coat upstairs and--" Peter stops seeing another man on the couch.

"Kid, this is my driver slash bodyguard, Happy Hogan." 

"Oh.. hello, I'm Peter." 

"Jesus Tony, he's a boy." Happy says and Peter awkwardly waves a hand at him.

"I'll go prepare the coffee.."

"Sure kid, thank you." Tony says still smiling, making the boy mirror his smile.

"Yup. A boy saved my life when you forgot to charge your damn phone." Tony grabs one magazine from the table and reads. 

"Not my fault that you didn't inform anyone that you're going back from your long hiatus." Happy scowls again making Tony roll his eyes.

"Sure sure, it's always me.. Pepper and Rhodey already chewed me off and I've been stuck with all the paperworks and meetings for a week. I already paid for that." 

"Well you shouldn't go disappearing without a trace then. You forget that there are still people who worries about you." Happy says tapping his shoulder. 

"Hmm.. sometimes I _do_ forget.." Tony pretends to read the magazine instead. Talking about him disappearing to the said vacation is something he didn't want to elaborate. 

He disappeared with a reason.. a reason he didn't want others to worry about.

"Mr. Stark.. here ya go.." Peter came walking slowly with a tray of two cups of coffee and two slices of cheesecakes. 

"The large one is yours." Peter says settling the tray down.

Tony lifts the mug with the quote. ** _"Coffee Makes Everything Possible"_**

"Where do you get these mugs?" Tony snickers sipping his coffee, humming at the taste of freshly brewed coffee.

"Oh.. Aunt May and I call them coffee quotes mugs. We have them personalized."

"How old are you, kiddo? Like 12?" Happy asks sipping his own coffee. Peter sits on the spare armchair opposite them.

"Oh uh.. I'm 14. Just a bit of a late developer." Peter scratches his nape looking down at his feet. 

"Uh Mr. Stark, I made another spiderbot, do you um.. wanna see?" Peter says, his voice getting smaller and Tony smiles at the kid while Happy who's not fond of kids, continue to hold a permanent scowl on his face.

"Of course!" Peter beams taking out the spider robot from his pocket and his old, outdated phone. He stood and sat next to Tony who pushed Happy a bit to make some space for the kid who immediately started rambling about the new robot he made and some of it's program from his phone.

"Kid, you need an upgrade. This phone is garbage." Tony says lifting the phone which is not even half the size of his palm.

"Oh um.. it kinda was. I found it in the dumpster and fix it up." Tony and Happy stared at him in awe.

"May wanted to buy me one but she's been helping me so much with the school fees and of course paying for rent, food and other stuff. I can't bother her for a phone when I already have one." Peter fidgets with the small screwdriver in his hand and the robot spider climb on his shoulder.

Tony hums and Happy nudge him.

"Kid you know I'm actually here to offer you something." Peter was about to refuse whatever it is but Happy spoke first.

"Tony _no_.."

"Tony _yes_." Tony counters smiling at Happy. Happy on the other hand slaps a palm over his forehead and sighs. He knows that look.

"Well Parker you're in luck.. I have a proposal for you." 

Parker luck is never good..

But maybe this time it is.

* * *

  
Peter was offered an internship program in the Stark Industry. Which is an offer he can never refuse. How can be decline an offer like that from the owner himself? 

Plus getting in to have Tony Stark as his own mentor? His idol? It was a dream come true.

"I'm here to pick up a little boy barista." Happy came in scowling but his expression softens at the sight of May Parker. 

"Why hello there, Happy. Is it really Peter's first day of internship already?"

"Hi May. Yeah, time flies and it flied fast when your boss is Tony Stark himself. Plus he wanted to give this opportunity with Peter as soon as he can. The project was proposed by Ms. Pepper Potts by the way. At first he didn't like the idea much. Letting high school students work within a scholarship and an internship within SI is not really in Tony's book but since he met your kid, the idea pops in his head."

"Well I can't thank Tony enough for giving that opportunity to my nephew." 

"He deserves it, May." Happy says completely smitten.

"Also thank you for picking him up."

"No problem. Its part of the job." May smiles handing him a coffee to go.

"Here's some coffee for you and Tony. There's some snacks if you get hungry on the ride." 

"Oh no, Happy's here already?" Peter came back from school and halts to a stop when he sees Happy talking with May.

"Yep, kid. Let's go." Happy points at the car and he nods.

"I'll go grab my things first." Peter beams running towards May to kiss her cheek.

"Hi May."

"Hi hun. Bring your jacket please." 

"I will!" Peter says as he runs upstairs. 

  
Peter hops on the car with his worn out jansport bag on his lap. Vibrating with excitement he can't even contain. He doesn't know the full scope of the internship program but he knows Mr. Stark will now sponsor him and will now take over his scholarship. At first he didn't want to do it but Mr. Stark clearly explained to him that he is more than qualified for the program. May also talked to him about the great opportunity and the experience he will get with SI. No one is as privilege as him right now. 

"Okay, kid. We'll stop at the office of security first. We need to give you your own ID. Since you'll be working with the boss you need access with the labs. That'll be same access pass as Ms. Potts ID badge but don't get too excited yet." Peter held back his said excitement. Which is now screaming in his head. He can't believe this is happening right now. 

"I'll orient you first with the ID passes. There's a white one for visitors. Black one for security. Green for the employee's with specific offices. Gold pass which is what we're printing you is all access pass which Tony requested you have." Happy rolls his eyes when Peter beams at him.

"Really?!" 

"Okay, calm down. You look like you'll explode any minute." Peter vibrates and nods big holding in another scream.

"Wait why would he give me an all access pass?" Peter deflates now wondering.

"Because Tony wanted you to have access with the labs when you need to work with him and access to his Penthouse."

"I have access to his Penthouse?!" 

"Yes kid, can you keep your volume down?"

"Sorry."

"He said since you let him crash at your house that it's only fair that he'll let you have access to his." Happy says now handing him a clipboard with a form.

"Fill it up and after that sit on that stool so we can take your ID picture." Happy points out a stool on the center of a white backdrop. He nods big, quickly filling up the for.  
  
After printing his ID pass he was given a red SI landyard and he wore it around his neck. Holding the gold ID he stares at his picture and his name, smiling so wide. Staring at the ID so close to his face that his brown eyes are crossing.

"If you're done being weird. Go in this elevator and ask JARVIS to take you up to where Tony is." Happy says holding out the elevator for him.

"JARVIS?" Peter asks while stepping in the elevator.

"Just call out. I have work to do kid. See ya." Happy smirks as the elevator door closes.

"Wait what?! Call out?" Peter scratches his curls. Is there a hidden camera or mic somewhere? He looks around but nothing so he just does what Happy told him. He calls out.

"Uh.. Mr.Jarvis?" 

_"Hello and welcome to the Stark Industries, Mr. Parker."_ Peter jumps up, gasping as he hits the back of the elevator.

"Holy shit! Who's that? A-Are you Mr. Jarvis?" Peter stammers hand slapping over his chest. 

_"Yes, I am. Please just address me as Jarvis. Mr. Stark is expecting you. Would you like me to take you to his floor?"_ Peter tried to calm down his rapid heart beat from the scare. Grabbing his inhaler in his pocket to take one pump, further calming down his breathing.

"Whew.. uh..p-please. That would be nice, thanks." Peter kept his inhaler and taking deep breaths in. The elevator moves while Peter fixes his sweater and backpack.

_"I apologize for scaring you."_

"It's okay. I just didn't expect someone to suddenly speak like that out of nowhere. Um.. are you a person, Jarvis?" 

_"No, I'm an artificial intelligence made by Mr. Stark."_ Peter looks around again trying to find where the voice is coming from but not finding any sign.

"An AI?! Oh my God that's _so_ cool.." Peter was still in awe when the elevator door opens. He quickly stumbles out almost tripping over his own foot.

"Whoa.." He looks around and his jaw drops at the amount of inventions displayed. 

"Kid! You finally made it." Tony Stark came out with a plain white shirt and black jeans. 

"Mr. Stark!" Peter beams at him running towards his idol.

"This place is way too awesome. I can't believe it's all real. I feel like I'm dreaming." Peter speaks a mile a minute.

"I'm glad you liked it. Let's go, I'll give you a little tour. All free of charge." Tony places a hand over Peter's shoulder and they walked around the labs on the floor. Tony explaining each lab and each inventions that are working and on display. They made it to his personal Lab and DUM-E and U are introduced which made Peter scream out of excitement meeting his favorite robots. Taking out his cracked phone he takes pictures of them and some selfies. 

"Wait kid.." Tony grabs his phone.

"Oh sorry for taking pictures, Mr. Stark. I'll delete them."

"No, taking pictures is okay but I need to replace this. No intern of mine is gonna use a trash as his mobile device." Tony takes a small box from his workstation.

"Here. It's the latest Stark mobile. We'll need to transfer your files in it and I also input Happy's and my personal number in there." Peter's jaw drops again quickly shaking his head.

"No, I can't accept this Mr. Stark. I _really_ can't."

"Kid, we make electronics for a living and this is a part of the program. If you've read it all. My intern shall make use of SI properties for his own benefit. That includes using Stark devices. I told you that you need an upgrade, remember? Phone, laptop and computer. The computer and laptop are both delivered to your house by the way."

"Mr. Stark that's really too much! I can't just take--"

"It's part of the program, kid. You can't refuse." Tony hands him the box which he stares at.

"Now c'mon and help me install Jarvis in your phone."

"You want your AI in this phone?!" Peter gasp, not believing what he's hearing.

"Yep. First lesson today kiddo. Artificial Intelligence." Tony winks at him and he nods big, finally smiling.

Tony is right about the kid. He's a very fast learner even when Tony just showed him JARVIS' complicated codes. The kid understood each instruction Tony tells him. They were able to install his AI and transfer all his files and programs of his spiderbots in his new phone with Tony instructing Peter on what to do. Tony never had anyone who can keep up with him nor understand his complex mind. Peter is so much like him in so many levels it almost scares him. But in he still ends up smiling at the kid who's tinkering with the hologram projector chips in his phone.

"Mr. Stark, this won't go in." Peter held out the chips and the tiny screwdriver for Tony to take. 

"Watch me carefully, okay?" Tony smiles at the all too serious expression the kid is making. It doesn't even suit his baby face. 

It turns out their first lesson was like they've been working together for so long. They talked and understood each other. Laugh at each other's lame jokes. Ending up finishing their first work faster than Tony would've like. He didn't want the kid to go just yet.

"Okay, kiddo break time. Are you up for some burgers?" Peter drops his tools, smiling wide.

"Yes!" Tony chuckles at his huge grin, wiping some grease over the kid's chin. 

"Take your new phone and bag. Let's head over to the Penthouse and eat." 

They continue to make this routine every Friday and Saturday every week. After a month it's already engraved in Peter's mind to be excited that it's friday that May even give it a nickname. 

"It's Tony-Day today, Pete. I made some sandwiches for you and Tony. You're still helping with the café on Sunday, hun?" May hands him the paperbag of sandwiches and Peter nods big.

"Yes, Aunt May. Thank you.." Peter gave her a quick hug then rolling his eyes when he suddenly saw pink lilies being shob between them. 

"Oh hello there, Happy." He says monotone as Happy's smiling face made him cringe. 

"For you, May." Happy's cheeks flush a bit as May smiles at him taking the flowers. 

"Why thank you, Happy." 

"Oookay, I'll wait in the car!" Peter announces kissing May on the cheeks before running off. 

Now after a month, Happy ends up courting his Aunt May which is weird but not surprising. May is allowing it and seems to like him as well so who is he to stop them from liking each other. 

"Do you know Happy is actually courting Aunt May, Mr. Stark?" Peter says mouth full of pizza as they sat comfortably over the couch with a movie playing over the large TV screen. 

"Well yeah, he's been asking tips and all that mushy crap." Tony shakes his head remembering their conversation about it. Reaching out for another slice of pizza. 

"Well thanks to you I'm in the front row seat of cringe." Peter says cheeks full. Tony chuckles biting his own slice while ruffling his curls with his free hand.

"Tony! Did you just cancel your meeting with the board mem--" Tony almost chokes when he hears the familiar voice of his girlfriend. Heels clicking on the tiles as she heads over to the living area only to stop. Her eyes landing on the boy with pizza sauce on his cheeks and chin. Wearing a midtown, one size too big, sweatshirt.

"Is this boy, Peter?! Oh my God he's a baby!" Pepper gasp at how young Tony's personal intern looks.

"You didn't tell me the intern you chose is so young." Peter blushes, sinking at the couch, trying to hide his face with a cushion.

"Pepper, this is Peter, Peter this is my girlfriend, Pepper Potts." Tony says while taking another bite of his pizza.

"Um.. N-Nice to meet you, Ms. Potts." Peter stumbles standing up making Tony grab the back of his shirt so he won't fall over. Peter didn't notice Tony's save and just reach his hand to to give Pepper a handshake. 

"You too, Peter." Pepper smiles at the sweet boy, grabbing some tissue on the coffee table to wipe Peter's chin and cheeks.

"You have something on your face."

"Oh my God! S-sorry, It's okay ma'am--"

"Oh it's okay, sweetheart." Pepper smiles down at him, double checking his cheeks.

"Plus don't call me Ma'am."

"You better obey her, Pete. The woman has her way on how to operate things." 

"Speaking of things to operate. You can't just cancel important meetings, Tony." She crossed her arms over her chest and Tony pulls Peter back on the couch. 

"Exactly. It's my apprentice day today until saturday you know that. Plus this is the first time Pete will stay overnight. We're gonna work on programming his spider bots until midnight and we'll build a blanket fort here right after." Tony says nonchalantly. 

"Oh um, Mr. Stark. You can go to the meeting, I don't mind." Peter says and Tony hush him.

"Hush kiddo, just make us some coffee while Pepper and I talk." Peter nods, smiling when Tony ruffles his hair again.

"Okay.." Peter hops out of the couch towards the kitchen to brew them some Parker's signature coffee.

"This is in your schedule, hun." Pepper says and Tony stands up to rub her arm.

"I know but Pete is also in my schedule. Fridays and Saturdays remember?"

"Yes but I told you already to cancel it for the meeting."

"No way. Not even my beautiful girlfriend can cancel my Peter time." Tony pouts like a kid making Pepper sigh. 

"I know you like spending time with the kid but don't forget you still have responsibilities with the company. You being absent just makes the board members gossip about you and your lack of interest."

"Let them gossip. They can't do anything if I'm just not available."

"So do you want me to just erase all your schedules on Fridays and Saturdays indefinitely then?" Pepper glares at him and Tony just smiles in return.

"Yes please."

"Tony!" Pepper groans out her frustration but Tony just snakes his arms around her waist and pecks her cheek.

"I love you, Pep." 

"You are impossible, you know that?"

"Yep, one of the qualities you love about me." Tony winks at her and she rolls her eyes pushing him a bit so she can step away. Taking her heels off and picking them up.

"Since there will be no work for me then I'll go ahead and borrow your shower." 

"You staying tonight, hun?" Tony asks and Pepper just waves her heels in the air and walks away.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter peeks in the living room, a bit worried that he'll have to go back since Tony needs to work now.

"Hey, how's the coffee?" 

"Still brewing. Where's Ms. Potts?" 

"Washing up."

"Do I need to um.. like leave?" Peter fidgets with the hem of his sweatshirt.

"No, kiddo. I told you, I'm free on Fridays and Saturdays. That'll always be my Peter time." Tony heads over to him, brushing his hand over his fringe.

"Don't worry about Pepper. We can still finish spider bot no. 12 later and I have heated blankets that'll be really useful for the blanket fort later." Tony assures him and Peter nods big, stepping in to hug Tony.

These were the moments when Peter usually forgets that Tony Stark is not used to hugs. Well touch of any kind of affection in general. As many times Peter forgots and just steps in for the hug were how Tony slowly got used to the gesture.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. You're really the best." Tony drops his awkward hands over Peters back, giving him small pats over his shoulder and arm.

"Tell me that next time so I can record it and make it my ring tone." Peter chuckles but he burries his face against his shoulder and let out a breathy sigh.

"You good, kid?" Tony pats his back again, pulling away to check on him. 

"Yeah.. it's just.. I _really_ am thankful. You have given me so much, Mr. Stark. I can't really say thank you enough." Peter smiles and that's one of the smile Tony wanted to take a picture, frame it, give it to May and have one on his table. Tony heard from May how seldom the boy smiles after the tragedy hits their family. Now, the boy can smile so genuinely again that it melts his heart. 

"No need to thank me, kiddo. It's my job to be awesome." Tony says smiling back making the kid laugh loud poking his sides.

"Just for the few meetups per week for the past month made Tony change so much. The boy does wonders to him, Rhodey." Pepper says smiling as she held a phone over her ear. She's still watching the two from the door frame, just far enough not to be heard or seen. Deciding to see how Tony is with the boy whom he's willing to drop everything down.

"It's almost like a different person. _Good_. Different." 


	3. Fatherhood and the flu season

**Chapter 3: Fatherhood and the flu season**

* * *

"Mr. Stark, look I did it!" Peter quickly went over his mentor's workstation dropping 3 spider bots over his table.

"Really Pete? Let's see now.. Karen?" Tony looks down smiling at the kid who's vibrating next to him as he leans down over the spiders.

 _"Hello there, Mr. Stark and Peter. Looks like the program is working well."_ Karen didn't speak from the walls or the ceiling. Her voice came out of the three spiderbots.

"Wow. I have my own AI installed in my bots."

"I checked your program kid, tracking device is on. Video Monitors are on. Surveillance programs working. Web shooters working. She's also connected with JARVIS in your phone and in your laptop. She's program to control the webs right? Even without your phone." Tony says scrolling through the codes on the holographic screen.

"Yes! She's voice activated like Jarvis." Tony ruffles his curls and he giggles as the spiders started shooting webs on the ceiling. One of them is already crawling on the ceiling.

"Good job, kid." Peter beams at his mentor's praise looking at same colored browns that's swimming with pride.

"So proud of you, Pete." Peter blushes a bit, looking up at his bots on the ceiling. They're already making a cobweb there.

"Should we leave them be because I have to feed their creator something or your Aunt will have to remind me again." Tony ruffles his hair more before closing all their monitors.

"Yeah, I'm famished." Peter cleans up his workstation, placing his books and notes in his bag.

"Karen? Are they okay up there?" Peter asks looking up at the spiders now lounging on cobwebs they made.

 _"Yes, Peter. Your spiderbots seems to like it up here."_ Karen chimes in. 

"C'mon kid!" Tony wraps an arm over his shoulder maneuvering the boy to his side and out of the lab.

"Hey Mr. Stark! It's snowing! It's been awhile. We meet up on a weather like this back in February right?" Peter jumps out of his seat from the counter and he runs towards the windows. Mouth gaping at the site.

"You're kidding.. it's been that long huh. Feels like I've known you longer though" Tony says with a mouth full of chicken and mash. Smiling at the boy right after. Peter saved him from a snow storm and ever since then they become so close. 

"Yeah, me too!" Peter chuckles. 

"Do you still have school in this weather?" He asks as Peter sits back on his chair next to Tony. 

"Yeah. We still have the decathlon championship on Thursday too." Tony hums placing his fork down.

"You know kid uh.. I was meaning to ask this last week but.."

"Yes, Mr. Stark what is it?" 

"Well if its okay to.. you know come with May and Happy to see your competition?" Tony showed a shaky smile not knowing how to ask this. He didn't want to sound too involve with the kid he grew so fond of but as much as he wanted to deny it.. He's already in too deep.

"No way! I would love that! Thank you, Mr. Stark!" Peter was once again out of his chair but this time he's launching himself in Tony's already awaiting arms. Knowing the kid's surprise hug attacks as he calls it. The big smile and the trajectory gives it away. Or maybe it's just because he'll hug the kid even if the kid didn't initiate.

Normally before he does gesture a hug the kid will always beat him to it. 

  
"Also.. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tony?" He says against Peter's curls. Peter looks up earning a kiss on his forehead making him sigh at the gesture. An image of his Dad giving him forehead kisses every time he tucks him to bed flashes through his vision.

Then Tony's face covers it.

The same expression his Dad shows him. The same glint in those eyes. He feels the same protective arms around him. Feeling safe and warm. Like how his Dad silently tells him that he loves him and will protect him no matter what. He knows who Tony Stark his idol and boss, is becoming like a father figure to him and he loves every moment of it. 

"Okay.. Tony." He smiles again, melting into Tony's warmth. 

"Jarvis?" The kid was sprawled over the couch, a soft thick blanket tangled over his legs. His pillow already on the floor and a cushion over his tummy. 

"When did this happen?" Tony smiles staring at the kid as he sleeps, light snores coming out of his parted lips.

 _"While you were on the phone sir."_ Jarvis' voice came out in low volume. He was talking with Pepper in the phone regarding some SI business meetings he is once again cancelling so he can come to the kid's competition.

"Kiddo, wake up. You need to go to your bed or you'll catch a cold sleeping here." Tony gently runs a hand over his hair and the kid stirs a bit. 

"Hey Pete?" Tony sighs, deciding that at least all his weight lifting training will be put to use. He carefully places an arm under the kid's shoulders and an arm under his legs.

"Okay, time for bed." To his surprise the kid was unexpectedly light. Taking notes in his head to put more nutrition to their shared meals.

"Hmm.. T'ny?" Peter mumbles against his shoulder. His arms lazily wraps around his mentor's neck only to fall dangling over his shoulders. Tony had to adjust him as his head lolls over his shoulder. Tony will probably play the security footage tomorrow just to watch him carrying Peter like a oversized toddler. 

"I got you, Pete." Peter mutters something unintelligible, nuzzling over Tony's shirt.

"What's that?" Tony finally made it to Peter's room in his Penthouse. A once storage room filled with inventions now converted to Peter's room. All with a new bed sheet, clothes and posters on the wall. A computer on his desk, a bookshelf, a personal closet with clothes the kid is yet to wear.

"Float'n.." Peter mutters again and Tony lets out a soft laugh as he gently place him on the bed. Pulling the blanket and quilt out of the way before placing it over his kid.

"Sweetdreams, Peter pan." Tony leans in, dropping a kiss over his forehead. 

"Mm.." Peter mumbles again making Tony chuckle.

"What's that again, bud?" 

"G'Night.. Dad.." Peter smiles in his sleep, turning on his back. Tony who's once again frozen and speechless almost jumps at Jarvis soft voice.

_"It looks good on you, Sir."_

"W-What Jar?" He shakes his head out of the trance. Did he hear that right? 

_"Fatherhood."_ Tony shakes his head again but a smile is already spreading across his face. His eyes getting misty as he stares down at the sleeping boy.

He never peg himself as a father. Heck he never want to have children. Well unless Pepper and him had the talk someday in the far far future.. then here comes this kid. 

Pulling emotions out of him that he never thought he possess. 

"Well.. thanks, I guess. It feels nice too." Tony watches him sleep for a few more minutes before turning the lamps off and heading out of the room with a permanent smile on his face.

* * *

"Mr. Stark?" Peter laughs out as he looks at his mentor wearing a cap, an large, faded MIT jacket with the hoodie on, black jeans and red sneakers on. 

"W-What's with this getup?!" Peter laughs out earning a hard ruffle over his curls.

They're now in their school's auditorium. It's Peter's Decathlon competition and Tony Stark is in keeping himself low.

"Hello to you too, kiddo. I'm keeping it low profile. I cannot have a auditorium full of nerds know I'm here." Tony's signature tinted shades hang low over his nosebridge. His browns meeting his favorite bambi eyes. He winks at the kid who's still laughing at his disguise.

"Well you did a good job. You really don't look like yourself."

"Okay enough of this. Let's have a picture before the competition starts." May grabs her camera pushing it over Happy's hands.

"Do you mind Hap?" She smiles and that's all it took for the bodyguard to accept the camera.

Peter in the middle.Tony on his right and May on his left. He looks at them, smiling as wide as he can. May's hugging him from her side and Tony have his arm over his shoulder. He leans over Tony's chest and held May's hand.

"Ready?" Happy takes a ton of pictures with May's request. Some with him and Tony. Her and Peter. Her, Happy and Peter. With Peter solo. Then Ned and MJ came and being drag by May to the picture taking. 

The competition started and Peter answered the wining question. A medal was around his neck and a huge trophy being held by MJ as they celebrate their win. May takes a couple of pictures of their victory and may have click the shutter tons as Peter runs down the stage and into Tony's waiting arms.

"We did it!" 

"I'm so proud of you, Pete! You're amazing back there." Tony lifted the kid on his toes as he squeeze the boy in his arms. 

More pictures were taken. May was able to borrow the trophy and once again pulling Ned and MJ for a group shot. Happy has the camera again, taking their family picture with a smile on his face. 

Tony.. was part of this family now. 

* * *

"Rhodey! Honey-bear, you could've given me the heads up?" Tony was already up on his feet from all the files Pepper spread out on his workstation. Meeting Rhodey half way for a hug.

"Well I got a couple of days off. What is this I heard about a kid I need to know about? Should I be concern?"

Rhodey's eyebrow lifts as he notice a picture frame on his table. A new picture frame. He picks it up and it was a picture of a kid wearing a yellow Midtown jacket, a gold medal over his neck and Tony's arm around him, having a proud smile over his face. There's another frame and this time it's with a brunette woman mirroring Tony's proud smile as they squish the boy in the middle of a group hug.

"Is the lady here the woman you got preggo?" 

"Oh holy shit no! The kid is not mine. I met him when he save my freezing ass from a blizzard. I found out the kid's a genius and offered him an internship program. Turns out I like having the kid around. He can keep up with me and he learns pretty fast. Kinda grew fond of him." Tony says like it's no big deal, but Rhodey knows better from Pepper's stories and now from how Tony looks.

"Also, the lady is his Aunt. Poor kid lost his parents from a car accident last year." 

"Oh.. oh God.. he's an orphan?" 

"Hmm." Tony smirks and Rhodey gives him a knowing look.

"Sounds familiar huh? An genius kid who goes to a genius school and an orphan." Tony sits on his table and Rhodey sits next to him. 

"He's so much like me but.. you know.. like a better version? He's a ray of light while I'm.. you know.." Rhodey gave his best friend's shoulder a squeeze.

"Don't put yourself down like that. As much as the kid is good to you, you're not so bad yourself. Just from these pictures, I can see how the kid adores you."

"Well yeah, like any kid who meets Tony Stark."

"Again Tones, don't sell yourself short. Is that really what you think of the kid?"

"Well I guess he likes me a bit." 

"Understatement of the century." Rhodey groans out at his bestfriend's self depreciation. 

_"Incoming call from May Parker."_ Tony hops out of the table as soon as Jarvis speaks May's name. 

"Answer it Jar." Rhodey sees how Tony's shoulders tense and his nervous habit of scrunching his nose and sniffing. 

_"Hello, Tony. I'm sorry for calling you so suddenly like this. I know you're a busy man."_

"Hi May, it's okay. What's wrong? Is it Peter?" Tony was now pacing around his lab with Rhodey silently watching him. 

_"Um yeah.. I have a bit of a problem. I'm really sorry but uh.. you see it's almost time to open the shop and I'm a little short of hands--"_

"Do you want me to help out with the shop?" Tony stops pacing looking confused.

_"No-no.. not that.. I need you to help me with Peter. He's sick."_

"Sick?! Sick, May?! What kind of sickness. Do you need me to take him to the doctors? Or I can send a doctor there now and--"

_"Tony! Calm down for a second. There's a bug going on in their school and Peter usually gets some kind of flu every winter. It's normal. Well for him.. He always gets his flu shots but in the end he still gets the bug. I just can't watch him now since I need to be down at the café."_

"Uh-okay.. okay, May. I had my flu shot. I'm clear.. I'll go there and babysit or better yet, I'll take him here. We have our own medical wing in the Tower. I can call my Doctor to check on him." 

_"Thank you, Tony. You're godsend but there's one more thing. Uh.. remember when we talked about Peter's asthma last month during dinner?"_

"Yeah.. you said it's getting better?"

_"It is but it does get worst when he's sick. That's why I couldn't leave him alone. He's having a nebulizer treatment now but still has a bit of wheezing, his fever is still high too."_

"Okay May, got it. I'm going there right now. Do you think Happy can help you in the café?"

_"Oh yes please. I couldn't thank you enough, Tony."_

"No May, no need for that. I'll be there in a half hour." Tony hangs up and Rhodey was giving him a weird look.

"Rhodey, I need your help." 

"That's why I'm here for." Rhodey shrugs but he's failing to hide his smile. He'd never heard Tony sound so worried before. Now he really needs to meet this boy.

"Tony! Thank God you're here. I already pack his nebulizer and his inhaler is with him. Peter told me he already has clothes in his room there, is that right?" Tony nods as he gives May a quick hug. Room in the tower and the boy even has clothes. Rhodey really needs to know this kid. 

"The medicines are in his bag. There're fever reducers and fever patches. Some cough drops, ginger ale, pedialyte and his favorite blanket." 

"Got it. Oh um, this is Rhodey, May. Rhodey this is May Parker, Peter's Aunt." Rhodey and May shakes hands while Tony's already out of their sight going in a beeline to Peter's room.

"Tony?" Peter's voice sounded hoarse and it made Tony's worries worst.

"Hey, Pete.. I heard you're sick?" The kid is sitting up by the edge of his bed trying to wear his jacket on his own but failing miserably. He can't even insert his arms in. Tony quickly fusses over him, helping him lift his arms so he can instert it in the sleeves. After that he grabs Peter's winter coat in the small closet, helping him into it as well.

"Got.. flu.." Peter coughs and Tony wince at the rough sound. 

"So I've been told.. Don't worry, I'll help you get better okay? Let's put this on you." Tony suddenly has a thick scarf in his hand which he grabs from a pile of clothes from a chair near the boy's bed. 

He carefully wraps the thick red scarf around the boy's neck. 

"May! Does he have some earmuffs or something?" Tony calls out and a blue earmuffs appears on his side. 

"Here." Tony takes it placing it on his kid.

"I think he's gonna suffocate in there.." Rhodey chuckles as Tony zips in Peter's jacket and winter coat. Brushing Rhodey off with a glare which his bestfriend backs away off. He could laugh at how paternal Tony is being. Now that he's seeing it first hand, it was like looking at a different person. All those stories Pepper tells him about Tony showcasing 1st class Dad vibes wasn't so hard to believe now. 

"Thank you so much, Tony."

"It's no problem May. Really.." May kisses Peter's head and cheek.

"Take care of our kid okay?" 

"I will." They got to the car from the back sincethe café is now opening and people are already going in. Tony is strapping Peter on the backseat, placing a large blanket on him.

"Happy is gonna be here soon to help you out, k?" 

"Yeah, thank you again, Tony. I know I'm pushing it--"

"Oh hush May. It's nothing. I'm glad to help you anytime especially with Pete." Tony gave her a quick hug, giving her back a gentle tap. She nods over his shoulder before wiping a misty eye and smiling at him. 

"I'll call as often as I can and you can call me anytime. I have my phone with me." May says handing over a duffle bag filled with Peter's things. 

"Of course, May."

Rhodey is now driving while Tony is fussing over a boy who looks like he's a little over 12.

"How old is he again?" Rhodey asks. 

"14.. oh yeah, Pete. This is James Rhodes but you can call him Rhodey. Rhodey this is my runny nose, genius, protégé, Peter Parker." That earns a whine from the boy and a chuckle from Rhodey.

"Nice to meet you, Peter." He hears a sniffle and a tissue box being pulled out.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Rhodes.." the boys sore throat made him cough out. A loud chesty cough. It feels like his ribs are being crushed.

"Please call me Rhodey, Peter." The boy replies with another cough which he even winces at the sound.

"You're okay.." Tony rubs his back and chest and then his back again. Eyes swimming with worry.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark.."

"None of that and how may times do I have to tell you to just call me Tony, kid?" Tony cups the side of his face only to hold back a curse as he feels the heat radiating off Peter's skin. 

"S'rry.. Tony." The kid smiles even with the red nose and fever flush cheeks, leaning in Tony's cold palm. It feels nice against his skin.

"Honey bear, please drive faster."

"I am."

"What should I do, Rhodey? He's burning up." Tony's voice came out tight. 

"We're almost there. Why don't you call Bruce and tell them to meet at us in the medical wing."

Tony nods but not before pulling Peter,one arm secured around the boy who's already dozing off over Tony's shoulder.

They made it to the tower with Peter walking slowly by Tony's side and the all but offer to just carry him. Peter refused even when he feels like his legs turn to jell-o.

"Jarvis, take us to the medical-"

"No, take us to my floor, J and tell Bruce to go to Peter's room instead." Tony says eyes never leaving his kid.

"What, we need to get him to medical, Tones."

"No, Rhodey. He'll be more comfortable on his bed and in his room." He says as the elevator door opens.

"I didn't even know the kid has a room here." Rhodey mutters to himself but he knows they heard him. 

They walk ever so slowly matching Peter's pace. The room Tony offered Peter is right next to his own room. He remembers that this room was a storage room for his inventions but now it transformed into a teenager's room. It's big enough for the queen-sized bed. The thick navy blue quilt over a red duvet and red sheets. Two rather large pillows with red and blue designed pillow cases are sitted over the navy blue headboard. The room is decorated with starwars themed wall paint and posters. The dark hardwood floors are decorated with a round fur rug with slippers on top of them. There's even a walk in closet and Rhodey knows is filled with the boy's clothes. He turns to look at the study table on the side with the latest stark industries computer set and low and behold. The kid's computer background is his picture with none other than Tony Stark. It's a picture of them smeared with grease on their cheeks, grinning over the camera. Tony has the kid's head around his arm and over his side. As his hand is in the kid's messy curls. That is the first time Rhodey saw that kind of look Tony has. His eyes bright and a smile that reaches them. He looks so carefree and so comfortable with the boy. And he'd known the man as someone who doesn't like kids.

His best friend has really changed.

"Sit here, Pete." Tony sits the kid down on the edge of the bed and helps him out of the layers of earmuffs, scarf, a thick winter coat, and a jacket. 

"Rhodey can you be a dear and get me some pajamas in the closet. Peter's favorite is the red and blue one."

"Ow.. kay.. sure.." Rhodey slowly gets in the walk in closet which he shakes his head on how it's almost the same size of Tony's own closet. Well minus all the suits. This closet is filled with hoodies, shirts, sweatpants, jeans, science pun shirts and pajamas. There're also a display of shoes on the other side. All brand new with only one sneaker looking it's used. Rhodey sighs looking for the red and blue pajama. He grabs that and went back out to find Tony taking the boy's shoes and socks off, placing it to the side. Tony's touching someone else's feet. Now.. that's really a shock. 

"Okay.. who are you and what have you done to my bestfriend?" Rhodey says, glaring at Tony who didn't mind him. He just grabs the pajamas from Rhodey.

"I.. I can wear them on my own, Tony.." Peter says taking the pajamas from Tony, fever flush cheeks getting redder.

"I need to wash a bit too. I feel sticky.."

"Are you sure? You're not gonna slip and fall in the shower right? The shower might make your cold worst."

"It's okay Tony the steam will actually help him. Just make sure to make it quick kid." Rhodey says and Peter nods. 

"I'll help you in. I'll be by the door and I need you to call out if you feel dizzy. Just try to sit it down and I'll go get you." Tony says and Peter just smiles at him nodding.

"I'll be fine, Tony.. thank you." 

After the much needed shower, Peter brushes his teeth and blowed dried his hair. Coming out wearing his pajamas and Tony who's already helping him get to his bed.

"You okay? Bruce is here. He'll check you. You know him right?" Tony says checking if Peter dried his hair right. He helps him get in the bed, letting him sit up with a pillow on his back. He'd only met Dr. Bruce Banner once. He's been working in the medical wing with Dr. Helen Cho. They are on call though. Though Bruce has his own room in the medbay. He often stays in his lab doing experiments and studying medicine.

"Yeah.." 

"Hello there, Peter. Tony told me about your flu and asthma. Can I check your breathing first?" The checkup was okay for the most part and Peter's already dozing off while the Doctor, Tony and Rhodey talks about his condition. 

After awhile Peter blinks, noting that the lights are dim and Tony is sitting next to him talking softly in his phone. 

"Yeah he fell asleep after the checkup. Bruce said it's because he had the nebulizer treatment." He paused like he's listening, even nodding along as his free hand gently strokes over Peter's hair. Fingers slowly massaging his scalp. It felt nice and Peter leans in to the touch. 

"Yeah.. I'll give him some Tylenol after he eats. He's okay May, I got him. Um.. yeah he can stay until the weekend. Thanks May. I'll tell him to call you after eating. Yeah.. take care and don't over work yourself. Tell Happy he can have a day off tomorrow and take you somewhere nice." He stops to let out a soft chuckle. 

"Oh please May. I got Peter. You can go out tomorrow before opening up the shop. Fine, you can ask Peter's permission."

"Tell her have fun, m'kay.." Peter mumbles and Tony stops.

"Hey bud.. did I wake you up? You want to talk to May?" Peter nods letting Tony help him to sit up. He ends up leaning against him, his mentor's hand still in his hair. 

"Hello May, please just go on a date." Was his first words before a yawn broke. Making Tony chuckle, his chest vibrating in Peter's ears from where he's press him.

_"Oh hun. How can I do that when you're sick?"_

"May, I'm okay. Mr. Stark's here. My flu is also seasonal. I always get some kind of bug. I'm used to it. I'm okay. I feel bad enough that I can't help you in the shop. I heard Happy's helping you out?"

_"Yeah he's been such a great help too."_

"See, you two need the break. Just go out for awhile like Mr. Stark said." He hears a sigh from the other line.

_"Okay honey but I'll call you."_

"I know you will, Aunt May."

_"Alright, eat, drink your medicine and rest okay? Listen to Tony and get plenty of rest." Peter nods._

"I will."

_"Okay good, I need to go back to the shop now. Say thank you to Tony for me okay? I love you."_

"I love you too." 


	4. No. 1 Dad Protocol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️❤️Fluff and more Fluff❤️❤️

**Chapter 4: No. 1 Dad Protocol**

* * *

The chesty coughs he hears makes his own chest hurt. Tony didn't like that sound. His kid is sick. He didn't like that either. Peter manage to finish half his meal before pushing the plate away. Grimacing at how he can't taste the food he just ate. 

"Here, this will hopefully get rid of that nasty cough." Tony hands him some tylenol and he drinks it with a glass of orange juice. Tony's hands are cupping his neck and then both sides of his face right after. Then his forehead then back on his neck again.

"You're still so warm." Peter huffs out pushing the boy's fringe away from his pale face.

"Here, I'll stick this on you and we'll huddle up over the couch. How 'bout some movie before you crash?" Peter hums out sipping into his juice while Tony sticks a cooling patch over his forehead. He flinch at the cold gel, shivering a bit which made Tony pull his hand-knitted blanket over his shoulders.

"Did May knit this?" It's the blanket May packed. It even has Peter's name in the corner. 

"No.. uh.. my Mom did." Peter pulls the blanket closer to his nose, inhaling the soft fabric.

"Oh.. you kept it well." It still looks new. 

"May would always hand wash it since it's the only thing my Mom left for me as a memento. Well aside from some pictures." Peter smiles a bit and that small smile spreads as Tony leans in to kiss his head.

"I'm sure she's so proud of you right now. Like how May and I am." Peter nods, leaning his head over Tony's chest and his mentor hugs him for a second before pulling him up to his feet.

"Okay, couch now. You need to rest." Tony guided him to a pillow nest in his couch which Peter sits on. Tony sits next to him with Peter taking his arm and wrapping it around his shoulders so he can scootch over to his side. The back of his head is leaning over Tony's chest. 

"You're such a cuddle bug." Tony nuzzles over Peter's curls, smiling as he fix Peter's blanket and wrapping it around him.

"Pick a movie already, cuddle bug." Peter yelps out, bursting into giggles as Tony tickles his side. His flush cheeks brightens, and he nuzzles against Tony's side before relaxing again.

"Any Pixar movie will be fine." 

"Finding Nemo it is then, Jar." Peter rolls his eyes at Tony's choice.

"Stop it!" Peter giggles again when Tony pokes his side.

The movie plays and they sat in a comfortable silence with Jarvis dimming the lights with the movie night protocol. 

Half way through the movie Peter's coughs came back. Making Tony reach out on the coffee table to grab some cough drops. 

"Here." Tony gave him one, slightly easing the coughs.

"Tell me if you're having trouble breathing okay?" Peter nods against his chest and Tony pulls another blanket to wrap around him. 

_"Sir, I apologize for the interruption but you have guests."_

"Did Rhodey went back already? I thought he had something to do?" Rhodey left awhile ago after Peter's check up. He said he's being called of to another mission.

 _"Yes sir but he's now back with Mr. Steve Rogers and Ms. Natasha Romanov."_ Tony tenses up, looking down at Peter who lets out another cough. 

"Tell them, I can't meet them right now."

 _"They are insisting it's an urgent matter."_ Tony curses under his breath, making Peter look up at him with worry.

  
"Tones, I'm really sorry but it's snowing outside and they called me for cover." That's Rhodey's only warning as a bloodied Steve Rogers and Natasha came in. Natasha's pressing a cloth over her bleeding side and Steve on his shoulder. 

" _Shit!_ " Tony quickly covers Peter's eyes before he can even look up at them.

"Why here?! Get them in the medbay!" Tony yells between gritted teeth. Not wanting to shout loud enough to startle his kid.

"Sorry, Tony. Your staff are still in that floor. We can't blow our cover." Steve says. They're behind the couch so Tony's looking over his shoulder, hand still covering Peter's eyes.

"Tony? Who are they? Why're covering my eyes?" Peter asks letting out another cough.

"Shit, there's someone else here." Natasha walks closer to see the bundle of blankets and in it is a kid. 

"And he's.. a kid." Natasha smirks at Tony who just glares at her.

"Not now, Nat. Rhodey get them in the guest room now. Jarvis get Bruce up here so he can look up their wounds. Tell them it's Nat and Steve." 

"Since when did you have a kid?" Steve shares a knowing look with Nat and then they both look at Rhodey who just sighs, shaking his head.

"Get them out, Honeybear or I'll kick them out!" 

"Let's go, he's not gonna like it if his kid sees you like this. It's not a nice first impression if you end up traumatizing the poor child." Rhodey pushes the two of them out of the living room and Tony finally lets Peter take his hand off his eyes.

"Who're those people? Why can't I look at them?" Peter asks but Tony just sighs. 

"They're some of my friends and they don't look rather appealing in the eyes right now. I'll let you meet them later after they get fix up." Tony sighs again, shaking the impending migraine out of his head. 

"Okay.." Peter coughs again and Tony quickly rubs his back, handing him some water to wash the mentol in his throat. Peter then sucks on another cough drop Tony hands him.

"Yum.. it's blueberry flavor." Peter hums and Tony smiles, taking a mental note that the kid likes blueberries.

Few minutes later Bruce finally got up to his floor.

"How's Peter?" He whispers, assuming the kid next to Tony is asleep. Tony just gave him a thumbs up and points at the rooms. Gesturing for him to go. Bruce nods, giving Tony an apologetic smile.

Tony had the first encounter with the secret spies before. Steve and Natasha are Rhodey's acquaintance in the force. They are CIA agents that also once saved Tony's life when he was kidnapped. They got close after that. They would visit sometimes. Natasha and Pepper are really close as well. Their friendship grew over the years. Which includes Rhodey, Bruce, Steve, Natasha and Clint. Clint is another secret agent and thankfully he only has two of them bleeding all over his living floor.

The movie credits plays and Peter is out like a light. Then Tony hears the footsteps behind him. 

"Kitchen." He says without looking back. Gently laying Peter down on the couch as he gets up. He grabs one pillow, placing it under his head. Fixing the blankets on him. He leans in to kiss his head, cupping his neck and then his cheeks to check his temperature. At least the medicine is working. He grabs his starkpad where Jarvis is displaying Peter's vitals. At a fever of 101.3° and a steady heart rate and breathing pattern. He drops another kiss on his head before standing up. He takes another look at him before going to the kitchen. 

The TV turns off and the light dims lower.

There's no wall between the kitchen and the living area but there is a divider. Enough to obscure the light coming from the kitchen.

"Report." Tony sighs turning on the coffee maker. Making enough for everyone.

"Two bullet wounds for Steve. One grazed his leg and one punctured his shoulder. Luckily it didn't hit anything serious and it's shallow so I was able to get it out without any problems. Natasha also has a graze over her arm and a stab wound on her side. Couple of bruises. A bit of a light concussion but as usual. It's nothing too severe, well for them at least. They can still run here instead of the emergency room so I wouldn't worry much." Bruce sighs, pinching his nosebridge.

"Is your mission done or what? Do I need to expect some criminals to run up here because I can't have that right now. Not when-" Tony groans out when both Steve and Natasha smirks at him. Natasha passing a familiar picture to Steve.

"Is that--? Give it back! You can't just take pictures from my fridge." Tony snatch the headshot picture of Peter from 3rd grade, May gave him. He place it back on the fridge. It's a copy of it anyway. The original is already in photo albums he duplicated from May's collections.

"He's adorable Stark. Does Pepper know about this secret love child of yours?" Natasha smirks and Tony sighs, fixing another picture of Peter in one of his MIT hoodie. It's not align meaning they took it out of the magnets as well.

"So a kid huh.." Steve mirrors Natasha's look while Rhodey sighs, trying to do something. He saw that the coffee is done so he pours them each a cup which Tony gladly takes.

"He's _not_ mine." Tony says but he knows the two spies will still dig through it so better yet tell them.

"He saved my life after my little getaway. I arrived and my car broke down. I can't contact Happy because his phone's off. So before freezing my ass off from a snow storm, I went out and saw a small café. They were closing but the kid let me in. Gave me coffee, save my frozen ass. Then I found out he's a scholar in that genius school Midtown high. Long story short, I offered him Pepper's idea of an internship grant. Kid's a bona fide genius. Grew fond of him fast. You'll see what I mean when you get to meet him." Tony says taking another sip of his coffee.

"Well he _is_ right over there." Steve points his eyes at the couch, wincing as he lifts his arm to drink his coffee. The hot liquid more appealing than his aching shoulders.

"And he's sick and sleeping. If you wake him up you're dead." Tony glares at Steve who just chuckles at him.

"So again, should I be worried about armed men shooting us anytime soon?" Tony asks eyeing Natasha then Steve.

"Clint and the other agents are already on their trail. He just kick us out and then we saw the tower. It's near so we decided to say hi." Natasha shrugs making Tony want to pour his coffee at her.

"They actually called me and my men for backup. Don't worry Tones. The military and the police already got them. I took them here for medical but being secret agents and all.. they can't really introduce themselves to your staff." Rhodey says, easing Tony's worry and tense shoulders. He can't allow anything to happen to Peter.

Steve and Nat are already out of their stealth suits and into casual clothing Tony had place in the guest rooms when they do visit. Aside from the visible bandaged wounds they look quite normal well aside from those good looks. _Tsk_.. they couldn't just be actors? They just had to use those good looks for deadly spying tendencies instead huh.. 

"So.. can we stay for a couple of days?" Natasha says with a smile but Tony is having none of it.

"I have a kid here." 

"We know already." Natasha rolls her eyes and Tony knows he can't win.

"A sick kid. You better had your flu shots taken." 

"Great." Steve lifts his uninjured hand to give Nat a high five.

"Hide your bloody clothes, guns, knives and anything dangerous. If my kid ever finds them I'm kicking everyone out." 

"Whoa, Tony Stark is this really you? I never peg you to be an overbearing Papabear." Everyone laughs out, nodding at Natasha's words.

"Natasha, I swear to God--" a cough.. everyone's laugh stops short while Tony's already placing his mug down.

"T'ny?" Another cough and Tony's out of the kitchen within seconds.

"Okay, time to meet this kid that soften Tony's stone heart." Steve stands up careful of his injuries.

"J, up the lights slowly." Tony's already knealing down to cup Peter's nape.

"Hey, bug. Did we wake you up?" Peter shakes his head.

"Head h'rts.. w'nt you.." Peter's voice was hoarse and Tony wince at the sound of it. He helps Peter sit up. Fixing his messy curls.

"Want me to carry you to your room?" Before Peter nods he saw them. Quickly hiding his face over Tony's shoulder.

"Hi Peter, how's your breathing? I think it's almost time for that nebulizer treatment." Bruce says making Peter lift his face at the familiar voice.

"Hello, Dr. Banner." Peter's brown eyes meets blues and greens. The set of beautiful colors own by two new faces in front of him.

"Okay Pete, these intruders are Natasha and Steve. They're the ones who gatecrashed our movie night awhile ago." Peter nods.

"H-Hello.." Peter stammers. Natasha's first to approach him with a handshake he takes.

"You can call me Nat, Peter. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Steve Rogers, son. Nice to meet you as well." Steve offers him a handshake after Natasha and Peter just nods at them. His breath coming out a little shallow than before.

"Okay, enough show and tell." Tony notice the change in his breathing so he slips and arm under Peter's legs getting ready to pick him up.

"Um.. uh.. I can walk Tony.." Peter says untangling his sock covered feet out of the first layer of blanket. 

"You sure, kiddo?" Peter nods not wanting to be babied in front of Tony's friends. Tony then grabs his blanket wrapping it over his shoulders before he helps him up.

"Okay, Bruce help me with the nebulizer?" Bruce nods going with Tony to Peter's room. Once out of sight Steve and Nat turns to Rhodey. Gaining up on the man. 

"Don't look at me. I'm as clueless as you guys." Rhodey lifts his hands in defense.

"It does look good on him though.. he finally looks like he's.. well alive, for once." Steve says and Rhodey and Nat nods.

"I agree." Nat nods looking over at the pillow nest and blankets on the couch, then at the pack of Tylenol, cough drops, some orange favoured pedialyte scattered on the coffee table. 

* * *

  
*Flashback*

  
"Tony! Tony please stop it!" Rhodey grabs the glass of scotch. 

"Let me go! Rhodey give't bac-hic!" Tony starts kicking, shobbing and punching who ever is holding him. He doesn't care how stupidly childish he looks. He needs it. He needs it back.

"Steve throw him down now." Nat? 

"Sorry about this, Tony." Steve pulls his hands behind his back, pushing him face plant on the floor.

"Ugh.. ow.. h'rts! Fuck! Let me go!" 

"Tony you can't just waste away like this every time. You stop seeing your therapist, fully stock up your bar again and now you're drinking all of these like a lush!" 

"Because I am! I'm a fucked up alcoholic! My parents are _dead_ Steve! Jarvis is _dead!_ My mentor is _dead!_ Everyone is fucking dead except me!" Tony sobbers up much faster than he wanted to. Steve loosens his grip from the shock of Tony's words.

"Just.. get off me Rogers. I'm done." Tony pushes him off to sit up.

"Tony.. you--"

"I'm okay.." He says standing up on shaking legs. Rhodey helps him up but he push pass him staggering back to his room.

Everyone says Tony has the whole world is in the palm of his hand. He's an heir to a muti-billion dollar company. He is an only son without siblings to fight off inheritance. He had always get what he wanted. Though his Dad never seem like a Dad to him. He had always have Jarvis with him. His Mom loves him dearly and when he does something right that Howard thinks is appropriate for a simple praise. He would be over the moon. Howard was always cold to him but Maria and Jarvis make up for what his father lacks. Especially when his mentor came. Yinsen is his Mother's friend and he thought him all he knows about engineering.

They showered him with love and then he met Rhodey. Then he met the beautiful lady Virginia Potts. Everything is going so well until it didn't.

Rhodey had to be dispatch in a military mission for 2 years and within those years, his parents died from a car crash. Jarvis died from an illness. Then his mentor Yinsen died from an accident a year after that. Then Pepper had a family problem and had to move away for awhile.

Suddenly Tony lost everything during the time he need them the most. 

He lost everything including himself..

He might've forgotten to live at some point even when Rhodey came back.. Pepper Potts came back. Even when he found new friends with Bruce, Steve, Natasha and Clint..

It's not the same.

He was never the same.

* * *

"T'ny.. please.. wake up.. Tony.." He hears crying.. suddenly Tony wakes up, jolting up from his bed. _Where am I?_ Red and blue sheets? No it's not his bed. 

"Pete! Hey hey, buddy.. you're okay.. c'mere. J, temperature check." Tony wipes the sleep off his face, quickly gathering the shaking boy in his arms. Gathering the blankets over his shoulder. His hand already cupping his nape, checking on his own.

_"102.1°, Sir. It's best to give him some fever reducer and to keep him hydrated."_

The boy nuzzles onto his chest, sniffling. 

"Shh.. I gotcha, Pete. I'll just go get you some medicine okay?" Peter quickly shakes his head clinging to Tony's shirt.

"Don't leave.." Tony frowns at the heat of his skin. Ripping off the cool gel, replacing it with a new one. Hoping it'll bring the fever down even for a bit.

"Jarvis, please ask Rhodey or anyone who's awake to bring the Tylenol I left in the living room. Also the pedialyte."

_"Mr. Rhodes is currently asleep but Ms. Romanov is awake. I already inform her and she's already headed to the living room."_

"Okay, can you ask her to bring some crackers. Can you eat crackers for me, bud?" Peter didn't answer he just leans over Tony's chest and blinking slowly. Tony's watching his kid with worry misting his eyes. 

"Maybe some jell-o? Can you ask Nat to get some jell-o or some yogurt in the fridge as well Jar."

 _"Of course, Sir."_ Jarvis pause for awhile before speaking again.

_"She's already on her way up, sir."_

"Thanks J." 

  
"Hey Stark, Peter.." Natasha came holding out a breakfast tray of different flavors of yogurt, Peter's medicines, a bottle of pedialyte, some crackers, and jell-o.

"Thank you, Nat. Tony quickly takes the tylenol and opens the pedialyte bottle handing it to Peter.

"You need to eat too, bud." Peter nods letting Tony lean him back against the pillows so he can drink his medicine and eat something. Natasha sits by the edge of the bed looking around the room. Taking note that this kid.. is really not a normal kid to Tony. 

"Do you think you can eat something?" Peter leans against Tony's side, nodding.

"Yeah.. but.. I'm dizzy.. feel like I'll throw up."

"It's okay just tell me if you're going to. I have the bin ready. It's right here." Tony points at the plastic bin on the side of his bed. Nodding, Peter's shaking hand takes the blueberry favoured yogurt and Tony opens it for him and then giving him a spoon to eat with. Natasha just discreetly watches the two, her eyes looking elsewhere and then at them when Tony's not looking. Peter was able to finish the yogurt and the crackers before nodding off to sleep again over Tony's chest. Which the man pulls him to place him to a more comfortable position.

"Are you sure he's not your biological kid?" Natasha says softly smiling at the two.

"Well unfortunately, I'm sure." Tony rolls his eyes but he's smiling back at Natasha.

"He changed you." 

"Is that a bad thing?" 

"Nope.. it's a very _very_ good thing, Tony. The look in your eyes is too bright though. You might blind us all." Tony scoffs but Natasha's smiling at him.

"You love the kid huh. Even this room says it big bold letters." Natasha looks around again and then back at Tony who's smiling down at the kid drooling over his shirt.

"Aside from the drool yes.. I love the kid." Tony chuckles dropping a kiss on the boy's head. Eyes watching fondly over his sleeping face.

"Well, I'll clean up. If you need Nurse Nat, just tell Jarvis." Natasha stands up taking the breakfast tray with her.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" 

"I'm a bit jetlag, well literally. Being thrown out of the jet with Steve and one parachute is a situation that can keep me up at night." Tony chuckles again and Natasha smiles back leaving them be. 

  
"Jarvis?" She calls out in a whisper as she heads down the kitchen.

 _"Yes, Ms. Romanov?"_ Jarvis whispers back.

"Send me the footage awhile ago. If you have Tony's fatherhood moments in pictures and in recording send it to me, Steve, Rhodey even Clint. Might as well send it to Pepper. Make it the _'No.1 Dad'_ protocol." She says smiling and Jarvis is more eager to make the program.

_"Of course, Ms. Romanov."_

The continuous vibrates from her phone inside her pocket made her smile wide, almost giggling on her own. 

Now she's really looking forward for their stay in the tower.


	5. Breathe for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about medical terms so I've written this from researching in some articles and videos... 😅 Sorry for the errors..

**Chapter 5: Breathe for me..**

* * *

"Hey, buddy.. wake up." Peter groans out in response. Hiding his face on something warm and vibrating with laughter. 

"Cuddle bug, you know my shirt has the world map of drool already?" Peter blinks, looking up feeling a gentle kiss over his forehead. 

"Fever broke. Thank goodness." A firm hand is clasp over his nape sliding up to his hair. He blinks again and his blurred vision clears now seeing Tony's smiling face. 

"Pepper's here. She's calling us for breakfast. We better go down there before the gang eats everything." Peter blinks again, groaning out again as he burry his face back on Tony's chest.

"Okay uh-uh.. nope. C'mon bud." Tony sits up and laughs out as Peter got up with him. His kid is clinging to him like a koala. 

"I'll carry you to the kitchen if you don't let go, bug" Peter groans again. Tony doesn't remember when's the last time he had laugh so much first thing in the morning but this doesn't feel so bad. 

"Words, Pete. Can we try using words?" 

"M'sleepy.." Peter mumbles against Tony's shirt. 

"Okay, you leave me with no choice." Tony grins and Peter yelps out, squealing and laughing too loud for his just woke up vocal chords. Tony tickles him hard from his sides.

"S-Stop! Okay! Okay! Tony! I'm up! Stooop!" Peter rolls over his stomach finding himself tangled with the blankets, breathing hard and laughing against the large pillows.

"Good, now wash up. I'll go back to my room first and change. When I come back here, you better not be sleeping." Tony ruffles the kid's curls hard earning an annoyed groan from the kid.

"What's that?" Tony teases his hands already threatening him for another tickle attack.

"Okay- _okay!_ I'm up!" Peter's flush face and wide smile is enough to stretch Tony's own smile. 

"You better be!" Tony says as he walks out of Peter's room.

Peter sighs, grabbing his inhaler and spacer on the bedside table. Taking few pumps to get his breathing to calm down. Tony didn't need to see that. Peter then hops out of his bed only to stop on his way to the bathroom. He looks over the bed side again. He smiles at the scattered cough drop packets, an empty bottle of pedialyte, a bottle of tylenol. His favorite blanket is on the bed, he closes his eyes and smiles at the memory of Tony waking up in the middle of the night not once but multiple times to check on him and take care of him. He doesn't even know if the man got some sleep at all. 

Sighing, he heads to the bathroom to wash his face. 

He'd been an orphan for almost two years. He still remembers his parents but mostly his Mother.

Wiping his face, he looks at his reflection in the mirror.

His Dad was always at work and sometimes would leave for months for a business trip. That's also probably why he's an only child because his Dad was always away. He never took it to heart though. When his Dad is home he'll bring him presents and they will all go out. Watch a movie, go to an amusement park of something.. 

He misses them.. and it's because Tony's reminding him of what he lost.

His Dad, Richard.. he didn't want to replace him but.. he's afraid to admit that Tony had been more of a father to him in the past few months than his own Dad was.

That's why he didn't felt like this with May stepping up to be his 2nd Mother. But why.. why when it's Tony..?

He felt like he's replacing Richard completely. His dad that he always looks forward to coming home after months of waiting. Who'll wake him up with hugs and kisses after a being gone for so long. He didn't want to compare.. 

_Is it wrong?_

Peter washes his face again but not to clean his face but to clean his eyes of traces of impending tears.

He groans out. Maybe a quick shower will erase the stupid thoughts in his head. 

He's wrong though.. it didn't help.

After blow drying his hair to a fluff of curls he changed into his favorite MIT hoodie he got from Tony's closet. He had a few of this hoodies and he doesn't blame him. It felt so comfortable to wear. Warm enough, two size too big for him but he doesn't mind. The plus thing is.. it's Tony's. 

"Bud?" 

"Oomf!" Peter hits his teeth from quickly taking the inhaler off his mouth and hiding it behind his back.

"I saw that, Pete. Take it. Another one now." Tony's commanding tone made him do it immediately. Taking another pump from his inhaler.

"Fever's gone but your asthma's still bothering you huh?" Tony rubs his back frowning at the small device in Peter's hand.

"A bit yeah.. uh.. I'm okay now." Tony leans in checking for any lie and finding it immediately.

"Nope. Bruce will check you after breakfast. Let's eat first." Peter can only nod. When Tony speaks like this he knows he can't argue with him. His mentor then cups the side of his face, discreetly checking his temperature before leading him down the dinning area. Tony's hand clasp over his shoulder tightens before he lets go. 

"Peter hun, how're you feeling?" Pepper pulls Peter in a hug.

"Better.. I guess." Pepper then looks up at Tony who shakes his head a bit. She nods urging the boy to sit down and eat.

"Where're the others?" Tony asks sitting next to Peter. 

"We're here! You miss us already, Tones?" And just like on cue, Rhodey, Steve and Nat walks in the dinning room. 

"How're you, kid?" Rhodey asks ruffling Peter's hair.

"M'kay.." Peter's already eating the blueberry pancakes Tony's serving him. Pepper then adds more honey syrup over his food which made Peter smile at her. 

"Fever's gone, I presume?" Natasha asks a gentle hand touching his cheek to check his temperature. 

"Oh.. _uh_.. yeah." Peter ducks his head down, blushing at Natasha's gesture making the spy chuckle at his reaction. 

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Peter." Steve says sitting next to Rhodey and Nat.

"Thanks.." Peter wanted to hide. He's not used to such a huge table full of people. Even back when his parents are still alive. It's been him and his Mom eating breakfast together. If his Dad's home and if he's lucky, all three of them get to eat together once in a while. Then when they were gone.. it was him and May.

"Tones we were planning a little get away since we've never gone out for so long. You can bring Peter and his Aunt. Maybe during his summer vacation?" Rhodey says pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"It's actually Pepper's idea." He continues and Tony eyes Pepper as he pours a glass of milk for Peter.

"I already talked with May." She winks at him and he rolls his eyes but he's smiling anyway.

"Oh I'm definitely coming. I like this idea." Natasha says already talking about her ideas on the little getaway. Steve said something about fishing and Rhodey said something about kayaking. Peter zones out just listening to the people talk. They talked about their last vacation where they were teasing Tony for being a party pooper. They talked about holding a bonfire dance party and swimming and that's all Peter hears until everything went quiet.

Trembling calloused hands cups both sides of his face and his vision blurs out.

"Pete? Hey Pete?! buddy breathe! Jarvis call Bruce now!" 

"What's happening?!" 

"The kid has asthma?! Where the hell is his inhaler?!"

"In his room please! Somebody p-please get it!" He hears muffled sounds of scrambling, running and yelling but most of all he hears a very frantic heartbeat against one ear. And a trembling hand on the other. 

"Pete--bud, you can't do this to me okay? C'mon breathe buddy. Oh God! Where the fuck is Bruce?! Buddy can you hear me bud? You're okay. You're doing fine. Breathe bud please j-just copy my breathing--" Ah.. this feeling once again. Peter knows this safe arms. Did his Dad went back already? 

No.. no way.. his Dad is dead. This might be..

"Tony here!" Peter felt his something in his mouth and the familiar mist of medicine. He coughs, inhaling but nothing reaches his lungs.

"It's not working! Fuck why isn't this thing working! Pete.. _please!_ Please bud breathe for me. Baby please.." Someone's crying..

"Tony calm down. You need to calm down. You can't help him if you're panicking. Look at me." Tony did and he listens.

"Calm down. Bruce is here, let him work with him." Pepper says trying to calm Tony before he has a panic attack.

"Sit him up straight and place this over his nose and mouth now." Tony quickly takes the plastic mask and placing it securely over Peter's nose and mouth even when his hand is shaking terribly. Peter continues to cough and his breathing in tight wheezing. 

"Let him inhale the medicine first. I need him inhaling that medicine now. If it doesn't work within 10 minutes we need him down to the medbay."

"Oh god.." Someone's sobbing over his head multiple times but he didn't mind it. He even leans in to the touch as he breath comes out in tight wheezing and as he coughs through the mask.

"Buddy, breathe for me hun. You're going to be okay. C'mon, Pete.." and he hears another sob.. no.. that's his own voice. 

"C'nt breathe.. _Dad_ , h'rts.." And he cries with his Dad holding him safe. He'll keep me safe.. He'll make the pain go away. He's sure of that.

"I gotcha bud. I'll make it go away. I promise.. so breathe for me okay? Okay, Pete?"

"His lips are still blue. You have to do something Bruce." Steve speaks out wiping his face a couple of times trying to calm himself down. He'd rather jump of a jet without a parachute than see a kid almost stop breathing in his Father's arms. Bruce curses under his breath after checking Peter's vitals from the starkpad in his hand. 

"Can you carry him down the medbay, Tony?" 

"Y-Yeah.. I can um his mask.." Tony's trembling from the adrenaline and fear as tears blurs his vision. He wipes his face and then his eyes. Shaking his head to clear his muddled thoughts. 

"I'll hold it while you carry him. C'mon." Pepper rubs his back and Tony shakily stands up holding the boy securely even when his knees shakes. They got to the medbay in record time with the medical team already fussing over him. 

"Start an IV line now and I need more albuterol here!" Rhodey pulls Tony back and away from the scrambling medical interns. 

"We need to let them work on him Tony.." Rhodey says as they stay back from the bed with Bruce and interns work as fast as they could and when the first needle of IV stabs over Peter's skin, Tony looks away and Pepper was already hugging him. His face burried over her shoulder as she eases out his trembling skin but it doesn't work. He can't.. he doesn't want to see his son like this.

"Blood pressure 99/60, heart rate is at 140, oxygen saturation is at 90% Dr. Banner." One intern notes down.

"Start steroids IV and run a continuous nebulizer at 10-20mg/hr. Mix that with Ipratropium bromide, 500mcg nebulize every 20 minutes for 3 doses. Monitor that." Bruce fire instructions to the medical team one after the other. While Tony felt like he was being pulled back. He lets them. He didn't want to see this now.

This situation is far too similar to when Jarvis was sick.. and that didn't end well at all.

Tony blinks at the white wall of the Medbay hallway. This floor is meant for medicinal and clinical research. All for Dr. Banner and Dr. Cho's works. Sometimes for patients from Rhodey's military operations and from Steve's team but that's all it is. He was hoping its only that and not to rush his kid here for an emergency treatment.

"Tony, don't worry our clinic has complete equipment for Peter's case. He's going to be fine." Dr. Helen Cho's face obscure the white walls and Tony blinks again.

"Do you want to see him now? He's asking for you." She says and Tony slowly nods. A strong hand holds him under his arm, helping him up to his feet but he couldn't walk. 

"Tony?" That's Rhodey's voice.

"Is he going to _die_ on me too?" Tony asks, voice quiet and trembling which earns surprise gasps and then silence from his friends. Dr. Cho on the other hand steps in front of him once more. Giving him a reassuring smile. She shakes her head twice, lifting a hand to squeeze his arm.

"You have two of the best Doctor's in the world in your building Stark. Your son's in the best hands if I say so myself. That goes for Bruce, me.. and you, Tony. We won't let anything bad happen to your son. We won't let that happen." Helen says and Tony couldn't speak.. so he just nods, letting Pepper and Rhodey lead him to the doors. He didn't even mind her calling Peter his son. For all he knows Peter's his kid ever since he met him in that small café that one snowy day.

"T'ny.." 

"Pete.." He steps away from Rhodey and Pepper's hold on him. Rushing to Peter's bedside. He quickly takes his hand, grimacing at the IV needle far too large for his small hand. Peter coughs and Tony's already hushing him. Kissing his head and temple.

"You scared me, bug. You scared me so much. Don't do that.. I can't take it, Pete." Tony sits by the edge of his bed and Peter leans over him as Tony hugs him as much as all the wires and the large mask over his face lets him. 

"S'rry.."

"No.. not your fault.. just.. forgive me if I won't be taking my eyes of you anytime soon." Peter whines but Tony just leans down to kiss his forehead.

"M'kay.." 

"Just keep breathing for me. You're going to be okay. Just fine.. you're okay.." Tony showered him with kisses saying those words in a mantra for his kid and more so for him.

A few more tests are made, a phone call with May and a Tony sticking to the kid like gum for a whole day. A visit from his pediatrician was made. A _change_ of his pediatrician happened. Tony's not happy with his Doctor so he hired a specialist for Peter's case. And of course Dr. Banner is one of the hired doctors. May refused at first but one look from Tony's fear stricken face, she couldn't argue after that. 

"Tony, he's okay.. What's wrong? Talk to me." May sighs at Tony's avoiding eyes. This never happened before. They just got back to the Parker's Cafe/Apartment. Peter's asleep after having another round of nebulizer treatment. He's getting better now without the flu and just had a change on his medications. He stayed in the med bay for another day with Tony never leaving his side even for a second.

"I know it's a scary situation but--"

"Scary.." Tony had to scoff, combing back his hair with a slightly shaking hand. Remembering once again Peter's pale complexion and lips that are slowly turning blue.

"Tony.." May rubs his back and Tony focused his eyes on the coffee May made for him. 

"I was beyond scared. I was petrified, May. I just can't lose him too. I couldn't even act right. I have to calm myself down but it's not working. If I was alone and that happened..?" Tony shivers again at the thought. May had to rub his back again.

"But you're not. For the record you did better than Ben." Tony finally lifts his gaze at her.

"My husband.. Peter had his first severe asthma attack when he caught a flu. He was staying with us for a few days while his parents are on a business trip. Richard's always gone for work and then his Mom had to leave too. He got sick and like any other kid, he wanted his parents. He got so worked up he got an attack. The medicine was not working and Ben had a panic attack and fainted!" May laughs at the memory of his husband but Tony's not finding it funny.

"Okay sorry sorry.. it's just funny because Ben is such a huge guy. Then I had to get them both in an ambulance right after.. me and 4 paramedics." May waves her hand to clear the memory. 

"Anyways, what I'm saying is, it's just.. it's normal to feel that way. You're just afraid because you _love_ him." Tony looks down again but he nods, smiling a bit. He does. He loves the kid more than anything.

"Being a parent is not all fun and games. It's not just having fun with your inventions and having movie nights. It's not just the laughters and goodnight hugs nor the goodmorning kisses." May smiles and this time Tony smiles back.

"You really are calling me a _parent_ now?" Tony scoffs again ending a smack on his arm.

"Ow!"

"Because you are, Stark. What do you call yourself then? A glorified babysitter?" Tony just shrugs.

"I might as well." May glares at him and Tony just chuckles when she hits his arm again but not as hard as before.

"Anyway.. children.. even as good as Peter. They will still find their way to make your hair turn grey faster." May takes a sip of her coffee and Tony did as well.

"I agree."

"Is that, I agree that kids are _shit_ or you're a father now?" Tony almost drops his mug, laughing out.

"Both?" 

"Good."

"Thank you May.. you.. you really don't have too. Peter is your kid afterall."

"Don't worry I can share." Tony did a raspberry, chuckling right after.

" _May._."

"I'm serious!" May laughs out with him. 

"I'm just telling you, Tony. I'm the same as you here. I married into the Parker family. I'm not a blood related as well. Peter didn't see that any different. So you being a father-figure to him is not something I would question. Plus.. ever since Peter met you.. he changed. He's smiling a lot now. He talks a lot! Mind you he's not like that before but it's nice. It's a good change. He looks so much happier." May says then he meets Tony's eyes.

"Like how you look much happier as well." 

"Thank you, May.." 

"No need to thank me. I should thank you instead." 

"No way." They went back and forth with that until May ends up talking about Peter's funny childhood memories and somehow..

What Tony observed is that..

In all those stories.. Richard was not in the picture.

  
"May.. can I ask something?" 

"Of course! Want a refill first?" Tony nods and May gave them a freshly brewed batch of Parker coffee.

"In your stories.. Richard is always in some kind of business trip? Has he always been like that?" May's mug stops mid way from her lips. She decided to place it back on the table and sigh at the memories of Mary crying in her arms about Richard.

"Well.. Richard is a very nice man. He does love his family. He loves Peter dearly. Mary too."

"I'm sensing a 'but' there." May chuckles but it's short and somehow strained.

" _But_.. his job and his career had always been his priority. His ambition is also one of the reason Mary fell in love with him so she understands. She does but she was kinda hoping he'll have it balance someday? They had the talk multiple times. Ben even sat down with Richard about balancing his time with his job and his family. He's a good Dad to Peter. Peter loves him too. Um I really don't want to say this but I guess it doesn't matter now since all of them are gone huh.." 

"May you don't have to tell me.. sorry I ask--"

"No it's okay.." She shakes her head taking a pause to sip her coffee.

"Mary said to me one night when Richard had to leave for another business trip, that Ben had been more of a father to Peter than her own husband." Tony clenches his hand over his thigh and the other held tight on his warm mug. 

"Ben and Richard have the same kindness and gentleness in them but.. what they differ is Ben is a family guy.. Richard is _all_ work, career and his ambition. It's just that we were not bless with a child and _instead_ Richard was." 

"Sorry May.." May smiles sadly and continued.

"Mary knew their marriage is suffering and she didn't want to give up. So she decided to come to Richard's business trip. She wants to let Richard understand and talk him out of being the workaholic he is. Ben drove them to the airport.. and well.. a drunkard hit their car in an intersection. 5 people died.."

"May we really don't have to talk about this.."

"It's fine.. it's better you know.. to have someone to talk to about this." Tony nods even though he can see the tears in May's eyes.

"Okay.." Tony takes her hand and squeeze. "You said.. Five casualties?" 

"Yeah.. the drunkard.. is a 45 year old man with his little boy in the backseat.." Tony curses under hs breath holding May's hand tighter.

"Yeah.. the kid didn't deserve it. Because of 1 drunk man.. I lost a husband. Peter lost his parents and a Mother lost her baby boy." May is crying now, angrily wiping her cheeks.

"Shh.." Tony pulls her in a hug, rubbing her back.

Hopefully all the Parker's hardships ends there.

He really does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be.. um.. full of angst.. 😅


	6. Christmas Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My timeline is all over the place. 😆
> 
> Adding Tag
> 
> #kidnapping

**Chapter 6: Christmas Rush**

* * *

Tony didn't want to leave the Apartment while Peter's asleep. He did put him to bed. Said his goodbyes but he couldn't stop worrying not after his attack. May reassured him since the flu is gone and both Dr. Banner and Dr. Cho cleared him. That still didn't put Tony at ease.

With a lot more persuading and May calling Pepper and then Happy to pick Tony up, he finally returned to the tower with a promise that Peter will visit tomorrow after school. Which Tony is also worried about. The kid did skip a whole week because of his flu and his asthma attack and going back doesn't really sit well with Tony. May even allowed him to pick him up at school everyday just to ease his worries. May or Happy will drive him to school and Tony will pick him up with Happy.

  
"Tony stop pacing around and go to sleep." Pepper reprimanded as she push him to lie down on the bed.

"But--" Pepper pecks his lips and covered him with the duvet. 

"Sleep, hun. Now I'll go wash up and when I come back I want you to be snoring or I'll call Steve to knock you out. Choose." Tony sighs and then groaning out as Pepper snatch the phone in his hand.

"I know you're worried, hun. He's okay. May just texted us for the _fifth_ time. Peter's sleeping and you should be too." Tony sighs and just gave up. 

"He's _okay_ hun.. Peter's okay." Pepper gave him a reassuring smile, kissing his forehead twice before leaving him be. Still..

Tony didn't sleep well that night.

He keeps waking up with Jarvis program to reassure him of Peter's status. He programmed a watch for Peter to use that monitors his vitals. The watch that has the same functions of his Stark phone. He can call send a message and of course, Tony can track his whereabouts just in case the boy needs help. Not that Peter minded it. He finds it cool to have a Stark watch that's not even in the market yet. Well of course since Tony only made it after Peter's severe asthma attack. 

"Tony, what are you doing here?" Peter is wearing his café uniform and his apron while serving Tony some café latte with no sugar in a mug that says **'Love is in the air and it smells like Coffee'**. Tony smiles at the quote before taking a sip with the foam touching his lips. 

"I'm calling Pepper." Peter fishes out his phone and Tony stops him. 

"She knows I'm here." Tony says licking the foam off his lips.

"No she does not." Peter narrows his eyes at him and Tony just hums taking another sip of his coffee.

"You're just lazying around, Mr. Stark." Tony glares at him as soon as he said that name.

"Well _Mister_ Parker. I hired Pepper as the CEO of my company for this purpose."

"What? For being a creepy stalker of your highschool intern?" Tony gasp dramatically and Peter almost laughs but instead he held his glare at his mentor. 

"Well fine if you put it that way." Tony just shrugs.

"Peter, man the register, don't worry about your overprotective _Dad_ , I called Pepper and she already sent Happy to pick him up." Peter didn't mind May calling him Dad at all, it even made him smile. 

"What? May, you traitor!" And somehow Tony didn't mind it as well. May even place a slice of blueberry cheesecake in front of Tony which he quickly takes a spoon full of. Grumbling like a child. 

"I'll call you later." Peter says jogging back to the register but not after hearing Tony's petulant sounding reply.

"You better!" 

  
The days go by just like that and now it's one and half week until Christmas and it's now the coldest Winter in New York with snow falling way early in the month before the winter break even starts. 

"Hey May are you sure about this? We can really use your family's ornaments?" Tony says as May hands him a hand made angel ornament.

"Yeah, or unless you don't like having such a big family now, Tony?" May nudge him and he rolls his eyes.

"It's not that.." 

"Christmas traditions should be celebrated by the whole family you know. Plus the angel you're holding is Peter's ornament. Mary made that when Peter was born. It's one of his baby toys and Christmas came and she made it into an ornament." Tony stares at the little soft plushie just as big as his hand. His head is big and with two brown buttons as eyes. His wings and hair made of felt papers. 

"It's beautiful.." Tony lifts it up high staring at it. 

"Well hang it now." May taps his shoulder and smiles hanging the ornament in their rather large Christmas tree, standing on the corner of their penthouse.

"Tony, we found the Christmas lights!" Peter is wrap around in tangled wires of Christmas lights and fairy lights with Steve detangling them from Peter. 

"Yes from diving in the large box of Christmas decorations." Steve frowns at the tangled wires on his curls. 

"Mr. Clint can you hold this? I'll put it around the tree with the lights." Peter hands bunch of long tinsels to the new member of their gang. Clint who's smiling at him as he takes the long line of tinsel garland in different colors. 

"Sure kiddo." Clint chuckles. Leaning in over at Rhodey who's busy eating a bowl of mac and cheese. 

"Is Stark's kid always like this? He's like an excited puppy." Clint whispers ammused at Rhodey who just scoffs at him. 

"You should've seen him yesterday when Steve made him try some of his energy drinks." Rhodey chuckles at the memory of Tony chasing a hyperactive teen around the penthouse. 

"Peter hun, stop diving in the boxes you'll end up swallowing a christmas bulb like that." Pepper's already kneeling in front of the boy as Natasha pulls him out of a new open box, groaning as she detangle the wires from his head so Steve can finally work on it. 

"Look at all that glitter that got on your face." Pepper frowns at the boy's glittering skin. Natasha sighs, throwing a pack of baby wipes at her. Pepper didn't even question where she got that. She just opens it and rubs the boy's face.

"Umf! S'cold!" Peter whines but Pepper just hush him wiping over his eyelids and cheeks. Natasha also takes one wet wipe to wipe over his hands. The boy just whines while the other boys cleans up the mess he made. 

Tony steals few glances at his kid, smiling at the sight of spies, his CEO girlfriend and his soldier bestfriend. All of them working on decorating the pent house for the first time during a festive season. They had never done this before even after years of knowing each other. They do parties, dinners and gatherings but not this.

"Big _family_ huh.." he mutters staring at the angel ornament on the tree. His smile stretching out at the warmth and the happiness he feels right now.

He hopes that this never change.

* * *

  
_"Where are you May? Is Happy there yet?"_ Tony says as Jarvis put him on speaker with May. She's currently grocery shopping with Peter who's now placing a large bottle of nutela in the cart.

"He said he'll pick us up in half an hour. He's just finishing his work in the security office." May says against her phone pushing the cart with one hand and Peter pulling the cart from the front.

_"You sure you don't need my help?"_

"Tony carrying groceries really? Don't you have a meeting in like an hour. I am chatting with Pepper awhile ago." 

_"Tsk, you two got really close huh."_

"Actually us three. Natasha's in the group chat with us."

 _"Oh fuck.. that's a really dangerous group chat."_ May laughs not agreeing nor denying his words.

"So just go do your work and Happy will drop Peter off after we finish unpacking the groceries."

_"Okay, can I talk with Pete?"_

"Sure. Hun, your Dad wants to talk." May says with both of them already used to her addressing Tony as his Dad. She even place him under secondary guardianship on Peter's school files. She's even thinking to make it legal but she'll leave that with Pepper.

"Hey, Tony can we have pizza later?" Peter beams. His worries about Tony being more of a Dad to him than Richard forgotten for awhile because of his excitement on the Christmas season.

_"Sure bug. The usual?"_

"Yep!" They talked while May finally finish filling the cart with all their necessities and of course some restocks for their café.

Checking out, May and Peter waited in front of the Grocery store with Happy 5 minutes out. 

"May I need to pee. I'll be quick!" Peter announces before May can even reply the kid's already running back in the store. 

May sees Happy parking a bit far from the entrance but he jogs towards her helping to pick up all the groceries. 

"Where's the kid?" Happy asks placing the bags in the trunk. 

"He went to the washroom." A few minutes later they saw the kid walking around looking for them.

"Peter hun! Over here!" May smiles waving at him. He sees them and runs then May's eyes widen and Happy's already running towards the kid.

"Oh God! Peter!!!" Three men wearing ski masks grabs the kid and another guy with a gun shoots at Happy's feet, thank God Happy dodge the bullets. He takes out his own gun and points but he stops. 

"Go ahead." One guy said who has the kid in a choke hold. The other guy points a gun over Peter's head and Happy froze so did May who just caught up with them.

"No! No please!! W-What do you want?! We're not rich we don't have money so please just let go of my baby!" May sobs shaking as she zeroes in on the gun pointing at Peter's head.

"M-May.." Peter wheezes out and she blanches. He has his inhaler in his pocket. He does.. he always does. Tony always made sure of that. Even have the small spacer in his jacket pockets.

"Don't fuck with us, lady. This is Stark's kid. You better not follow us or we'll bargain over a dead body instead." The third guy says as they drag the kid in a black van.

"May!!!"

"Peter!!!!"

* * *

  
"Tony yawns as the meeting continues with Pepper glaring daggers at him to focus.

 _"I apologize for the interruption Sir. You have an urgent message from Ms. May Parker."_ Tony's whole body tense up, forgetting the whole meeting he storms out of the room with Pepper already tailing behind him. 

"Jarvis call May now!" 

_"Calling May Parker."_

_"Tony! Tony Peter! S-Some guys came out of nowhere-a-and--"_

"May calm down and tell us what happened to Peter." Pepper says looking at Tony's pale face.

_"T-They kidnapped him! Tony! Please please they had guns Tony, I can't-- Ha-Happy's driving us there now.. I-I don't know what to do!"_

"Kidnapped?" Tony can't breathe. He can't. Loosening his tie then he lets Pepper sit him down on a chair in his office.

"Jarvis call Steve and the others tell them what's happening." Pepper says.

_"The're already on their way to our floor Ms. Potts."_

"No.. no fuck.. what?! Jarvis track Peter's whereabouts now! Call the authorities, call all of them!" Tony stands up even when Pepper's telling him to sit down and breathe. 

"Breathe Tony, calm down!" 

"No-no-no.. fuck.. who fucking dared kidnap my kid?! They'll regret it! They'll fucking regret being born!" Tony barks orders to Jarvis using all the trackers he place on Peter. He had trackers on his watch, his phone and his inhalers. Just incase he misplace it somewhere. 

"Tones, breathe. We're tracking them." Rhodey's doing some more breathing exercises with Tony who's turning blue by the second.

"Got it!" Natasha calls out and Tony got out of his seat with Rhodey following him at arms length.

"They're going there's one tracker thrown off the at 79th street headed north to but we have another tracker moving. I'm sending the information to our team. Let's go now!" Natasha says wearing her bullet proof vest.

"I'm coming." Tony says clear and firm, grabbing on Steve's arm.

"Tony.."

"I'm following you even if you say no! I need to see him safe Rogers!" Tony held back the sob coming out of his throat.

"If you're coming then you have to work within our limits, Tony." Clint quickly says loading his guns and throwing one to Natasha who places it behind her jeans. 

_"Sir, incoming call from an unidentified number."_ Jarvis speaks and all of them held their breath in. 

"Track the line, Jarvis." Tony says trying to taking a deeper breath to calm down. 

"And then answer." 

_"Hello Stark.."_

"Who the fuck are you?"

 _"Oh ho.. I thought you're already expecting us."_ Tony clenches his jaw, feeling Pepper take his hand in hers.

"Where's the kid?" He was able to say without breaking his voice.

_"Oh he's doing fine. We had to make him quiet for our little trip."_

"Damn you, you're fucking dead! I'll _fucking_ kill you!!" Steve held his shoulder, shaking his head. Tony shakes in anger but he nods at him.

 _"Sure sure.. do that but enough chitchats. I'll send you a place and I need you come there with 15million in cash. Stuff it in a cute bag will ya? 15mil is just a quick buck for you right? You can even earn it in an hour."_ The man on the other line laughs.

"You'll get your money! I'll give you the damn money but don't you fucking dare touch even one strand of my boy's hair or I'll make your life and all your family's lives a living hell!" Tony holds back again from another squeeze of his shoulder both from Steve and Pepper.

_"You sure threatening me is okay right now? I got one guy with a tick on his hand. He's holding your boy at gun point by the way. He gets twitchy and it's not my fault if he accidentally pull the trig--"_

"Don't you fucking dare!! Don't you _fucking_ dare!!!"

_"That's more like it, Stark. Follow my terms and we will give your kid back. I'm not promising if he's still in one piece though."_

"Fuck you!!" Another laugh and Tony's already panting in anger. His blood boiling.

_"Okay first things first. I'll send you the place but I know you and your connections. I'm not stupid. Go there alone or else.. I might send an early Christmas gift to you. Maybe a finger, a toe? Which do you prefer?"_

"No.. No fuck fuck stop! Don't hurt him! I'll go alone. You'll get your money. Just-Just don't hurt him." 

_"Good but I might've already gotten an advance gift for you. See you later, Stark."_ The call ends and a message pops up with an address to an abandoned construction site.

"Jarvis send the address to my team." Steve says. 

"No no! Fuck no, Rogers. They'll hurt him!" 

"Tony listen! It's a trap! The tracker is not going that way. It's the opposite way." Steve says almost shaking him. Tony wants to hurl. He feels sick.

_"Sir, you have a mail from the same unauthorized IP."_

"S-show it.." Tony slaps a hand over his gaping mouth as Pepper gasps at the picture. It's Peter. In a fucking trunk. Blood is staining half his face and he looks unconscious. His hands tightly tied up with thick ropes to his front. 

"No.. _God_.. fuck fuck take it down J! _Fuckfuckfuck!_ I'm gonna be sick.. tell me that's not blood.. tell me, fucking tell me!!" Rhodey already has him by his arms.

"Tony, Tony breathe!" Tony push pass him as he runs to the bathroom, barely making it before he hurls everything out of his stomach. 

He just thank Happy that he decided to take May out of the room. He thinks about it.. as he empty his stomach.. 

Only one thing came into his head.

It's that.. 

All of this is his fault.


	7. Spiders hate the cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Adding tags~
> 
> Minor violence... Not so graphic..

**Chapter 7: Spiders hate the cold**

* * *

Peter wakes up trembling. His cheek pressing on some rough old hardhood floors. That same floor is freezing, charging jolts of shivers through his body. He groans out feeling like somebody slam his head on a brick wall hard. His head is pounding and he feels like he's gonna throw up. With great effort, more so lying there on the freezing floor for what felt like forever before he could sit up. Feeling something wet and warm pouring down his eyebrow and down his temple to his cheeks, tracing his chin until it drips on his bound hands. _Blood_.

_No.. Oh God.._

_Where am I?_

He calms his breathing and he looks around the small room. It looks like a really old cabin. A really old and _cold_ cabin. He blinks, trying to focus his blurred out vision. 

"Oh, the little Stark boy is awake." A man wearing a ski mask said as the door opens. 

"That's a really good look on him. Take a picture and send it to Stark."

_No.. Tony! May! I've been kidnapped?!_

_This can't happen.._

He hears the camera shutter from his kidnapper's phone as they take a picture of him. God he might've been a sight now looking at the pool of blood from where he's been lying down on. He shivers again and one guy leans over him lifting his chin.

"Oh look, he's shivering like a wet dog." The guy with the camera says making all of them laugh. 

"Now close your eyes or I'll close them shut. You need to look pretty in the camera boy." He snarls and Peter let's out a pained scream as that guy grips his hair right where his head wound is.

Head wounds bleed a lot and he knows he really did took a bad hit there. 

_It hurts so much.. no no no!_

"Look he's crying! That's better! Take a picture of that!" The guy from the door said laughing and the other guy who's gripping his hair, grabs Peter's jacket.

"I have a better idea." 

"Man, what the fuck?!" Someone yells. Peter's sees a glint of metal and his MIT hoodie.. _Tony's_ MIT hoodie is being slashed off his body until he's only wearing his inner shirt. Peter screams out when he felt a sharp hit above his collar bone.

"Fuck! Man don't kill the kid yet!" 

"Oopps that's an accident." The thorn hoodie. Tony's gray MIT hoodie, is now stained in red. His blood. Peter is hyperventilating. He can't have an attack now. He'll die. He can't.

_Calm down Peter. Calm down._

_Breathe.._

"Look at this masterpiece. Stark will pay 15million for this." The guy lifted the barely recognizable hoodie.

"You're so stupid. How'd we get the money if he thinks the kid's fucking dead?" 

"He won't. We give him this. Then he'll cooperate with us more. He'll begged for the cops to fuck off and poof. We have the money and we're free to go." 

"You're a fucking genius man!" Peter wants to cry out. He held it in. No.. not yet. He can't break down yet. Another shiver jolts his body and he looks around the room as the three mask men left him there. He sees a lump of navy blue on the corner and he curses in relief.

His winter coat. He waited until he hears the footsteps fade. He hears some keys clinking on each other. They're locking him in? And then a car starts. _They're leaving me here?! They're really leaving?!_

Peter lets out a ragged breath that starts a coughing fit. He crawls his way to the corner grabbing his coat. He wanted the warmth. He needed the warmth but his wrists are tied. He can't properly wear the coat. He looks around again. Blinking some dizziness away until he remembers. 

"Oh God.. please be there.. _please_.." he prays as he rummage through the inner pockets of his winter coat.

He could cry and scream right now when he sees the spiderbot no. 45 in his inner pocket. 

He place a bloodied finger over the base of the bot and it lits up a bit before the light turns off and it starts moving. 

"Karen.. a-activate.. t-tracker." He coughs again, another shiver making his muscles spasm. 

"C-cut the r-ropes no-now." 

_"Tracker activated, cutting now. Please try to stay still, Peter."_ Peter nods but his hands were shaking terribly. One of the spiderbot's legs turns into a small knife cutting the ropes off his wrists. Once they're off, Peter scrambles to get in the winter coat. Releasing a ragged and fog up breath as he curls in the coat.

"K-Karen.. Tony.. Contact Tony now.."

 _"I couldn't find a signal Peter. You were scheduled to fix that issue with spiderbot 45 in the tower tomorrow with Mr. Stark."_ Shit.. that's why he has the bot in his pocket. It's not finish yet.

"I-I need to g-get out of h-here.." his teeth chatters and his breathing is getting shallow eveysecond.

 _"I suggest you start moving now. I found one of you tracker in your Stark watch moving. Stark Watch is connecting to my program. Location is moving fast, looks like it's in their car."_ Karen speaks from the bot.

 _"Can you move Peter? Do you need me to scan you?"_ Peter couldn't speak. He's trying to think but he might've have a concussion now. That's why his head is all muddled. Or is it the head wound talking. He blinks again trying to clear his vision before nodding.

"Okay.. mm.. c-can you find a way out?" Peter groans out as he tries his legs. Mustering all his strength or of what's left of it to his legs as he stands up. Hand holding onto the wall for support. 

_"I'll try to open it from the outside."_ Karen says and the spiderbot crawls from the small gap from under the door. Peter gasp as he felt more blood pour down his nape and his cheek. _It hurts!_ His head pounds like a hammer through his skull and then the slash wound over his collar bone stings. Bleeding through his inner shirt.

"Karen.. f-faster." Peter walks towards the door with a wobble. Almost falling over before he caught himself with the wall. 

He hears a clicking sound and he curses under his breath before pushing the door open. The spiderbot hops on his shoulder. 

_"Peter we need to stop your bleeding. I suggest to use some of the web to stop the bleeding. This will only work for a couple of minutes though but it'll help you from bleeding out"_ Karen says and without any command nor the energy to reply. The spider just crawls over his head wound and web up his wound. Then it crawls down to his collar bone to seal up the slash wound.

"T-thank you."

 _"I advise that you use the way from the back. I identified our location. You're currently in north-south lake campground. One of the few abandoned cabins from the far end of the forest. The campsite is close for the holidays and the bad weather."_ Karen speaks as Peter focus on how his shaky legs move. He opens the door, taking one step out with his foot going under 6 inches of thick snow. 

_"Peter you're leaving tracks you have to get out of the snow and find a pathway."_

"Shi--" He groans out. Turning his head to look for a clear path. 

"Karen.. I c-can't.." his vision is swimming. His brain feels like it's pounding against his eyesockets. 

_"Turn to your left. I scanned the area. There's a trail there. Snow seems thinner, more chance your footprints will be covered by the storm later."_

"T-Thanks K-Karen.." his teeth chatters as he wrap his coat tighter around his shivering body. He walks as fast as he could but not fast enough. 

_"Peter, I'm detecting someone!"_ Shit! He knew it! Those kidnappers won't just leave him alone. 

"Shit! Hey kid! How the fuck did you escape?!" 

_"He's alone, the other two are in the car I presume. You can fight him. I'm charging taser webs. Use it now Peter!"_ Peter screams when the man runs faster.. he's close! _Nonononono!_ Grabbing the spiderbot and with all his strength he throws it towards the man.

"Karen shoot now!" And karen shoots a long thick web and it sizzles with electricity. Sending the man face planting on the snow ground.

"K-Karen.. Karen he's n-not dead r-right?" The spider jumps back on Peter's shoulder. A bit of smoke coming out of it's body. 

_"No he's not but you should lower the voltage next time. Spiderbot 45 has higher than the rest. Might've been another issue but it works well."_ Karen seems satisfied with herself. Smiling a bit, Peter walks again.

 _"If you keep walking and pass by the forest, there'll be a road down. There are few cars passing by but you can get help from there."_ Peter nods finally entering the forest.

"W-which way?" Another shiver jolts his body ending up with another coughing fit and he wheezes out. 

_"Just straight up. I'm having an alert on your health monitor Peter. You're having an asthma attack."_ Peter shakes his pounding head as he leans back on tree. 

"Thank you, Tony.." He wants to cry when he felt the inhaler and spacer in his pockets. Tony always make sure he has it. Or this is an extra he didn't know that he has in the secret pocket in his winter coat. He takes one pump and breathes slowly. Another one after 2 minutes and he can breathe better.. for now at least. He puts the inhaler and spacer back in his pockets and keep on walking to the direction Karen is pointing him. 

_"Peter! You have to keep going, it's snowing again. If you stop your body temperature will go down faster. Keep moving."_ Peter can't see. He can't, his vision is turning. He didn't felt it before he did it. He just finds himself kneeling on a pile of snow with a hand supporting his body on a tree. He throws up what's left on his stomach and keeps on dry heaving until he coughs. 

_"Detecting concussion. You need treatment as soon as possible."_ Karen says as if he doesn't know it yet. He stands up and slaps a hand over one ear when a loud ringing stabs his ears through his head.

"Ow.." That's when he leans back on the tree, plopping on the snow.

_"Peter, you have to move."_

"I-I.. I know.. just.. j-just one moment." He sits down curling into a ball and he sobs. He can't take it. He's hurting so much.

"N-need T-Tony.. I n-n-need D-Dad!" And he coughs again between sobs.

 _"Peter, you have to breathe. Initiating Worried Dad protocol."_ What?

**_"Pete, breathe bud. You can do it. Breathe for me.."_ **

"D-Dad??" 

_"It's a recording of Mr. Stark's voice. It seems like the best way to calm you down on your episode. He installed it in your program just in case you have an attack and he's not beside you."_

"P-play it a-again p-please." He shivers and coughs again.

 _ **"Breathe buddy.. I'm gonna be there soon. So just keep breathing, Pete."** _Tony's voice plays and he breathes in better this time.

"W-What did he m-mean he'll b-be here?" His teeth is chattering again the cold stabbing his skin and another spasm shakes his inner muscles.

_"Worried Dad protocols sends a distress signal to Jarvis. It comes with the tracker and your health monitor."_

"N-No health monitor! H-he'll know what h-happened to me.. h-he'll freak out.. j-just the signal Karen please!" 

_"Okay Peter. Just the signal. Can you get up? Your temperature is dropping and you need to move now."_

"O-okay.. j-just play D-Dad's recording again.." Peter gets up slowly almost stumbling back down.

_**"Breathe buddy.. I'm gonna be there soon.."** _

"I k-know Dad.. I love you.. s'rry.." Peter sobs as he push himself to walk again and again even when he can't feel his feet anymore. He might've thrown up again. Leaving traces of blood on the snow path. The spiderweb on his wounds might've been dissolving now. Making him bleed out. His head feels like it's gonna explode from pounding so hard against his eyes. He can't move.. He can't move anymore. 

_"You have to go down slowly down the slope. Be careful--"_ Peter didn't hear her anymore because he slips and he didn't even feel his body roll and fall down the slope. He hits something on the way down and his foot and arm screams but the pain on his head is greater. 

_"Peter! Y..._

_..made it!"_ He hears static and the loud ringing in his ears are louder now. It hurts.

"Initiating SOS signal." Peter didn't see his spiderbot release sparks through dry leaves and webbing. It blaze into a small fire, the webbing formula made it puff out large quantity of smoke to the chilled air.

Just few minutes that felt like forever for Peter..

A car finally screeches to a stop..

  
_"Peter someone's coming---"_

Dad..

Dad.. help me..

* * *

  
Tony held the black duffle bag filled with cash tighter. His knuckles turning white as he grips on the handle.

"Tony wear this over your coat. Just in case." Clint hands him one of his bullet proof vests.

"Thanks.." Clint helps him get in it, strapping him securely. He wears his coat over it. His hands trembling as he zips it up.

He can't.. Peter needs him. He needs to be there but if doesn't give in to what they want they'll hurt his kid. 

"We got him Stark. Steve's team are already on their way to get him. We'll get him, whatever it takes." Natasha says giving his arm a squeeze.

"Nat.. I don't think I'd survive it if he die--." Tony's confession was cut short when Natasha pulls him in her arms. 

"He won't." Natasha held back her tears and hugs his friend tighter. She's also scared but she can't show it. Not now. Not when her nephew.. their first ever nephew is in danger. She knows what the outcome will be if they didn't get Peter back. 

"Tony you got this. Be strong for Peter. You got this." Clint says tapping his shoulder when Natasha pulls back.

Tony got out of the car, holding tight on the duffle. He strides in the abandoned construction site and stops in the middle where a van is parked. 

"I'm here!" He calls out and then a phone rings. He looks around for it and saw it inside the open driver seat. He didn't know what else to do so he picks it up.

"I'm here, where's my kid!" Tony almost yells out in the phone.

 _"Not so fast Stark. We're just getting started here. Put the bag in the passenger seat. Do it now, the time is ticking."_ Tony did as he was told. 

"I place it in. Where's-"

_"Impatient aren't you? Now get in the driver seat."_

"What?!"

_"Get in the driver seat and drive the van out of there. We can't risk your cops following us huh. Now you go to us and we'll give you back your kid."_

"Don't fuck with me!" 

_"You sure you want to go there, Stark?"_

"Fuckfuck.. you asshole, I'm in the damn car, now what?!" Tony gets in the driver seat.

 _"I've sent a location in this phone. Just follow it and we're done."_ The call disconnected and Tony yells strings of curses before the phone shows the route he needs to go to. 

_"Sir, Ms. Romanov says they're on your tail."_ Jarvis says through his glasses. Just enough for him to hear. He nods and he drives off. 

  
_"Also Sir.. Karen sent me a distress signal just now."_ Tony almost slams on the breaks.

"What--?" He pales. "Connect now Jarvis." 

_"I can't seem find connection. There's some malfunction on their line. But there is an activated tracker and it's moving rather slowly."_

"Fuckfuck, that's a spiderbot isn't it?!" 

_"Yes sir, it registers to be Spiderbot No. 45."_ The latest one. Peter haven't even finish it yet.

"J, I-I need to switch. Call Natasha and Clint now connect me!" 

_"Connecting.."_

_"Tony what's wrong?"_ Natasha speaks through his glasses.

"Nat, I need someone to switch with me. I-I think I found Peter's location. His _real_ location." Tony's voice shakes. 

_"Okay stop the Van now."_

"I'll handle them don't worry. Are you sure this is Peter?" Clint says as he switch with him on the driver seat.

"Yes, I'm 100% sure it's him. We need to go now!" 

"Breathe first Tony. You got me. Clint you know what to do."

"I'll make sure they're--"

"Don't kill 'em. I need to have a little word with them first." Natasha smirks and Clint shudders at her tone.

"Oh shit.. I didn't wanna be there when you do." Clint laughs at her and drives off.

"Let's go, Tony." Natasha drives them off to the location beeping in Tony's Stark phone.

"North-south Campground?" Natasha takes a shortcut and speeds up.

"How're you sure this is Peter?" 

"The tracker came from Karen. He manage to activate his AI that we installed in the robot he made." Tony is still shaking. 

"Good job, Peter." She says smiling proudly.

"Yes. If he is moving that means he escaped somehow." Natasha continues and Tony nods. 

"I hope so Nat. I really damn hope so."

Then they hear guns firing.

"Shit!!!" Natasha swerves the car to the right when another car bumps to their side.

"Clint can't even handle this fuckers?!" Natasha is pissed. "Imma kick his ass!" 

"Take the wheel Stark!" 

"What?!"

"Grab the wheels!" She yells out as she lets go and dive to Tony's seat opening the window to shoot at the guys who're tailing them. She sees Clint's van following that car as well. Shooting at them but missing as the car swerves to the right. 

"Switch with me and step on it!" She says pulling Tony out of the passenger seat so he can jump over the driver seat and finally drive for them before their car go off road. 

"Shitshitshit! You're fucking crazy, Nat!" 

"Yes!" She shoots. "I fucking!" She shoots again. "Am!!" She shoots one last time at their tires and it blows. Causing their car to drive into a ditch. 

"Clint you're dead when I see you!" She yells as she sees Clint jumps out of his car to shoot at the kidnappers.

"Sorry about that!!" Clint yells back and laughs at the middle finger Natasha's showing him. 

"Now, enough with the car chase shit." Clint grabs two guys in the car and shoving them to the ground as they yell out in pain. He might've got a few bullets in non-vital areas more than necessary. 

"I can't let you guys die yet or Tasha will kill me." Clint sighs, calling in for backup.

"You good, Stark?" Natasha smirks at Tony's pale face.

"You are in a fucking car chase shooting at each other and you ask if I'm good?!" Tony looks like he's hyperventilating and Natasha just brush him off.

  
"We got them anyway. Not the original plan but we can call it Plan B."

"Plan B?! That is _not_ even planned!" 

"Eh, potato-pothato." Natasha fixes her hair and closes the car window.

"Can you manage the drive? Should we switch again?" 

"Yes yes, I can." 

"Well then step on it Stark!" She says and he did. 

* * *

Peter wakes up from the bad headache and he jolts up when someone gently pushes him back down.

"Hey kid, stay down. I'm still immobilizing your foot." He can't see, his vision is unfocus and all blurred up.

"Look here kid." A light flashes on his eyes and something is in front of him but he can't look at it. 

"My name is Sam Wilson. Can you tell me your name, kiddo?" What? Name? He feels a tugging on his foot and a tight pulling and now he can't bend his knee. He can't feel it now.

"My leg.. s'gone?" He asks and Sam shines the flashlight again over each eye.

"Definitely a concussion. No, kid. Your leg is just right here. A bit broken though. Someone can still fix it." He says.

"D-Dad.. need Dad.. h'rts.." 

"Right.. you see we can't call anyone at the moment. There's a storm out. Signals out here are really hard to get. Can you tell me your name now, kid?" 

"B-Bug.."

"Bug? That's a weird name." Sam chuckles as he wraps the kid's arm into a sling immobilizing it over his chest. His wound over his collarbone and neck are dressed in bandages but they're still bleeding through it.

"You need stitches and this is all what's left on my kit. Sorry, bug." Peter hums at the moniker.

"So tell me what happen to you, Bug boy?" Peter hums again almost smiling.

"K-kidnapped..." 

"Of course you are.." Sam sighs. "What did I get myself into? If someone arrest me, you better tell them I was not a part of this." He opens more gauze pads. 

"I can't move you back to my Jeep though. We have to wait for the storm to stop and then I'll drive off and call for help." Sam says pressing over his wound to help stop the bleeding. Peter groans out in pain, trying to push him with his good hand.

"H'rts.."

"I know-I know, just bear with it or you'll bleed out on me." Peter's pushes at his hand again. Crying out in pain. 

"Shh.. you're okay, Bug.." Peter cries out again passing out from the pain right after.

"Shit!" Sam checks his airways and sighed with relief when the boy is still breathing. He needs to call for help and _soon_.

"Hey Dad? These are the only stuff we have." Another boy comes in the living room. Giving Sam the blankets and spare shirts he has. 

"Is he going to be okay?" The little boy says as Sam tapes one last gauze over Peter's head and another over the wound above his collar bone.

"I hope so, buddy." Sam takes the blanket his son gave him and wrapping it on Peter. 

"What are we going to do with the toy you broke? It looks so cool too." The little boy stares at the broken spiderbot on the coffee table and Sam sighs. 

"I'm terrified of spiders. You know that!" The boy laughs, nodding at his Dad.

"Yes you are."

"I kinda step on it by accident?" 

"It's a toy Dad. It's not real. You better say sorry." The boy says earning a ruffle over his head.

"I know.. and I will apologise when he wakes up. We still need to take him to the doctors. But looks like the storm isn't calming down yet." 


	8. I love you, Bug

**Chapter 8: I love you, Bug**

* * *

  
_"Sir, spiderbot 45 just disconnected."_ Jarvis speaks through the speakers from Tony's phone. 

"What do you mean disconnected?!" Tony slams his hand over the wheel. He can't drive any faster in a snow storm or that'll be an accident waiting to happen. 

"Jarvis just display the last location before we lost signal." Natasha says and the red dot appears again.

"Send that to Steve now."

"Nat--"

"Calm down and follow that location Tony. Jarvis call Steve." The phone rings twice before Steve picks up.

"Steve report."

 _"Nat, we found the Cabin. You have to go here first. The location you sent me is close here as well. We'll go from there."_ Steve says from the speakers.

"We're 15 minutes out."

"Rogers did you find him?" Tony asks even though he already knows the answer to that. Steve will report that first if he did find Peter.

_"Sorry Tony.. not yet. What we found is his phone on the side of the road and an unconscious kidnapper burried in snow. He looks like he'd been electrocuted. He's still alive though."_

"Taser webs. It's one of Peter's web inventions." Tony says. 

"What else?" There's a paused from Steve's line before he speaks again. 

_"That's probably the only thing I can tell you through phone Tony. Especially if you're driving."_ Natasha squeezes on Tony's shoulder.

"Brief us when we get there." Natasha quickly says.

 _"I will. Take care and Tony, please drive safely."_ Steve says hanging up. 

"Tony stop the car. I'll drive."

"I can manage, Nat."

"You're shaking stop the car." Natasha says firmly and Tony only notice now how his hands shakes and not because of the cold. Tony slowly stops the car and switched seats with Natasha. She drives off, stealing side glances at her friend.

"I got it. Just.. just don't think about anything." Tony couldn't even speak out. He thread his shaking fingers together and leans back on the passenger seat. 

_"A message from Clint. His message said: I have something here. I think it's Peter's.' I sent him the location of the tracker and he's following your trail."_

"W-What is it? What did he found?" Tony asks and Natasha rubs on his knee.

"Tony.. we'll get through that later okay? Just continue breathing for me." Natasha says as softly as she can and for the whole 10 minute ride she instructed Tony to do breathing exercises. He's still shaking but the impending panic attack settled down.. for now at least.

They got there and Tony got out of the car when it's still slowing down. 

"Shit Tony!" Natasha just exhales a shuddering breath out. She was expecting to see Tony face plant on the gravel but he's okay. Thank God. He's already running towards Steve who's waiting with 2 men and a medical team. 

"Where--?" Tony wanted to go inside the cabin but Steve stops him. Natasha sighs nodding at Steve. 

"Rogers let me pass!"

"Tony listen to me first. Peter.. he's not there but.. whatever you'll see there is not--" Tony didn't let him finish and just shove him away. Running inside the small Cabin.

"Pete--!" Tony slaps a hand over his mouth and his hand shakes. No his whole body shakes. Staring ar the trail of blood coming from the pudle of semi-frozen blood on one corner going towards the door where he's stepping on. 

" _No_.." 

"Shit.." Natasha looks away cursing and Steve pulls her in his arms. 

"We'll find him. Nat.. Tony.. he's out there. We-we'll find him.." Steve says even though he knows his words have gone to the deaf ears of Tony Stark as he stares at the puddle of blood.. his kid's blood.

"No-Nononono that's _not_ Peter's. W-Where's my kid Steve? Where the fuck is my son?!" Tony sobs and Natasha pulls away from Steve to pull Tony in her arms. 

"Tony listen. Listen we'll.. we'll figure this out. The tracker. We still have that. Let's go and follow it. Okay? Are you listening Tony?" Natasha held back her own sobs but she's crying with her friend who probably lost his son already. She can't even look at the blood on the floor. She's seen so many gruesome things in her missions but.. when it's family.. it's a different story.

"I'll alert the medical team. We need to move now. If Peter's there.. he's probably freezing. Let's go get him back, Tony. Just a bit more.. just wait a bit more." Steve squeezes his shoulder and Tony wipes his pale face with a shaking hand. Closing his eyes while Natsha cups both sides of his face.

"You can do this, Tony.." 

"O-okay.. let's go.." Tony lets Natasha drag hin out of the Cabin and towards the back where more blood tracks were. 

"It looks like he's careful in covering his tracks. Let's just follow the tracker from here." Steve says and ask the med team to be on standby while the three of them with two of his men followed the tracker that lead them into the forest. 

While Tony's walking, he felt numb and watch his feet sink to an ankle deep snow. Just digging through snow and frozen grass. Then he hears a crack. 

"Tony?" Natasha looks at him with the permanent worry look on her face. Tony looks down on his feet. 

"I.. stepped on something.." He leans down falling down on his shaking knees and he digs. His bare hands and fingers turns red from the cold but he kept digging until he held the small item in his numb hands. 

"Is that.. Peter's inhaler?" Steve asks as he saw the item Tony's holding.

"Pete.. oh _God_.." Tony crumbles placing the inhaler over his heart and he held it there and a shaky and wet sob burst out. Someone's hugging him but he can't feel anything but the cold, cracked inhaler and spacer in his hands. The inhaler with a dried and frozen blood stained all over it. 

"He's there waiting, Tony. We have to keep moving. He doesn't have his inhaler. He needs that right?" Natasha speaks over his ear and he nods. His sobs choking him and coming out into a coughing fit. 

"You've got this.. we can do this. He needs us. He's waiting.." Natasha says pulling them up to their feet with Steve holding Tony from the back. 

"Tony.. do you still want to come? Maybe you can just wait in the car.. and we'll.." Steve suggests and Tony shakes his head. Without a word he walks and Steve follows behind him. Tony's freezing hands still tightly holding onto the inhaler as they walk through the forest until they made it to the tracker.

"Is this it?" Natasha asks and falls on her knees as she inspect the snow with broken branches and pieces of rocks in a bed of disarray snow. 

"Jarvis.. scan." Tony says and his glasses lights up scanning the place and he found something near the broken branches. 

Tony knelt down on one knee picking up the small metal. 

  
"What's that?"

"One of.. the spiderbot's legs." Tony drops the metal and he looks down at the bed of snow stained with frozen blood. His face barely showing what he's feeling inside. He wanted to scream and sob once again but he had no energy left. He couldn't even understand Natasha's words. She's telling him something. Steve's talking as well but he can't understand. 

All he knows is Peter is dead.

Someone has his body. 

And he's dead.. just like his parents..

Just like Jarvis.. 

Just like.. Yinsen.. 

_Peter's dead.._

Then Clint came. They were not in the forest anymore. Somehow he's sitting on the stairs in front of the abandoned cabin. Staring at nothing. 

"Have you.. found him?" Clint asks and Natasha shakes her head. Then her eyes widens at what Clint shows them. 

"This.. I.. I found it in the van with those guys.. I tried interrogating them but both of them said they left him here in the Cabin. This.."

"That's.. my jacket.." Tony speaks and Clint hands it to his reaching hand. He still sits there, surrounded by his friends. Just sitting.. and now staring down at his jacket or what's left of it.

"Peter always takes one of my MIT jackets without permission.." Tony chuckles, laughing out but his eyes were not laughing.. instead tears kept on falling over the tattered jacket covered with dried blood. The gray fabric can't even be called gray anymore. It's red. It's all dyed red.

"Tony.. I'm _so_ sorry.." Clint says and that's when Tony breaks.

He stops laughing..

He stops crying..

He just burried his face on the tattered jacket and he stayed like that. He didn't know how long he just sits there. Someone's talking.. they're talking but he can't hear them. 

"Tony.. we need to go back.." Steve and Clint helped him up and he followed them without a word. Hugging the items Peter left him. 

_Will it be enough?_

  
Peter's gone.. and he took Tony Stark's heart with him.

  
"I couldn't do this anymore.. I even forced him to eat but he just throwed it up. What will we do?" Rhodey drops the tray of food on the counter hard, almost breaking the plates. 

"He hasn't eaten anything for 3 days.. he didn't sleep at all. He just sits there holding Peter's jacket and inhaler. He doesn't speak.. he can't even hear me." Pepper looks like she aged 10 years from stress. 

"May.. um.. May's staying with me for awhile. She didn't take the news well too. She.. she tried talking with Tony this morning but even her got nothing." Happy says drinking his third cup of coffee. He checked on Tony after making sure May is asleep. He also.. got nothing.. Just Tony staring outside the window, sitting at the edge of his bed. He got nothing..

Natasha then walks in the room looking like she murdered someone.

"Nat.. How did the interrogation go with the kidnappers?" Pepper asks while Nat clench her fists and she sat down over the counter. Steve came after her. Grabbing a glass of water and giving it to Natasha who gulps down the water in a second.

"Those fuckers--" Natasha groans out, ruining her hair and gripping over her red locks. 

"They wished for death 15 times.. but.. we haven't gotten anything that we don't already know." Steve says, sighing as he rubs Natasha's back. 

"Clint's still investigating. Looking around the forest for any clues to where he.. he can find Peter." Natasha says wiping over her face. 

"H-How's Tony?" She says eyes pooling with tears remembering how her friend slowly breaks to pieces. Those moments in the Cabin when he slowly lose all the light in those brown eyes.. 

"I got him on IV.." Bruce says as he walks in the kitchen.

"He took out the needle twice until I told him Peter won't be happy if he doesn't want to be treated." Bruce brushes his hair back and end up rubbing over his scruff.

"That's all I can give him. He still couldn't keep his food down. He doesn't sleep.. and he's not as responsive. He looks like he can't even hear anything. I checked his ears but there's nothing.. 

He's physically okay.. for now.

But if we're going to talk about his mental state? That's a different story. I called his therapist from before but.. his state is.. well it's much worst than before.." Bruce says sighing. 

They lost.. they completely lost.

_"Hey Tony, what do you want for Christmas?"_

_"Hmm? You don't have to get me anything, bug." Peter whines, cuddling closer to Tony's side. Finding Nemo is playing in the tv screen as they cuddle over the couch._

_"But I want to, so just tell me!" Peter whines but those whines turns to giggles when Tony pokes his side._

_"C'mon just tell me, Dad!" And there it was.. one of the times Peter calls him Dad and his heart warms up. He looks down at his kid and he stares for awhile.. a smile on his face that grows wider. Leaning in to kiss the boy's forehead and head twice before sighing in content._

_"I don't need anything, Pete. I already have you here. That's all I need." Peter blushes but he's grinning. Pulling away from Tony to kiss his cheek._

_"I love you, Dad."_

_"I love you too, Bug.. so much."_

  
"I love you, Bug.. so much.."

Tony stares down at the Tattered MIT jacket in his hands and his tears drops over the fabric. Washing over the dried blood.


	9. Back in my arms again

**Chapter 9: Back in my arms again..**

* * *

  
"Tony? Can you eat for me, honey?" Pepper sits by the edge of his bed placing the breakfast tray filled with some blueberry oatmeal and a glass of juice. 

Tony's leaning over the headboard and pillows. Eyes blinking slowly and his arm over his side. His forearm full of bandaids from where the IV needles were. Bruce found him pulling it out once or twice until he just let it be. He lost some weight over the week of not eating anything. He never goes out of his room. Sometimes Pepper will find him sitting over the tub filled with cold water. Sitting over the floor, sometimes just lying over the bed but most of the times he just sits on the bed with one hand holding the MIT hoodie and the inhaler that's placed over his lap. 

"Can you eat even just few bites?" Pepper says eyes once again pooling with tears that she refused to shed. Sniffling, she scoops half a spoon full of oatmeal. Lifting it over Tony's lips. Tony lifts his eyes from the Peter's MIT hoodie to her tired blues. His longs lashes flutter over wet, red rimmed eyes as he blinks again.

"A few bites?" Tony has to eat because a feeding tube is the only way right now and she can't do that to Tony. She didn't want to see that either. 

It's been a week and Tony didn't speak.. rarely sleep and couldn't eat. Rhodey often forces him to eat but most of the time he'll just throw it all up. A few times it was successful.. but then Rhodey will head out and cry in the kitchen from forcing his best friend.. someone who's like a brother to him, he had to force food down his throat. 

Pepper can't do that..

"Please honey?" Tony's therapist came and everytime she does.. she'll come out without good news. 

"Peter wouldn't want this, hun. He'll never want you to do this to yourself." May had to go back to work and Happy is on a two weeks leave so he can watch over her. She doesn't sleep in the apartment anymore. Happy takes her home with him instead. She couldn't sleep there.. she couldn't go back and not think about her nephew. Sometimes she'll break down and Happy is there with her. He'll help in the café and take her out to eat. Every little things just to help her cope. 

At least she can cope.. Tony can't.

He'd lost so much. Even May couldn't find it in her to just blame it all on him. This all happened because they wanted money from Tony Stark.

She wanted to blame him but in the end, she can't. Not when the first time she sees Tony is when he looks like death himself. She couldn't blame him because he _blames_ himself enough. She couldn't get mad because all she sees is a father who lost his son. 

  
"Pepper any luck?" May asks peeking by the door. She's visiting, wanting to see progress but it's still the same. Tony's still the same. Pepper shakes her head and May comes in sighing at Tony's sunken cheeks and swollen arm. 

"Want me to try?" She asks and Pepper just stands up so she can take her place. 

"Please. We need to try anything at this point or.. Bruce will place a feeding tube in him." May grimaces at the news and she nods looking at Tony's lifeless eyes.

"Tony look over here." May gets her phone, showing the screen to Tony as she plays a video.

 ** _"Hi Tony!"_ **Tony's eyes widens and the shadow over his browns fades a bit. _That voice.._

That's his boy..

 ** _"Uh.. what will I say again May?"_ **Peter asks from the video.

 ** _"Hun just give a message from your heart."_ **May speaks in the video and Tony leans forward wanting to hear that voice again.

_Speak.. please talk buddy.. please.. speak again.._

_**"Okay.. uh.. Tony, Merry Christmas! This is May's Christmas gift to you and probably a custom made mug or something."** _Peter laughs and May did too.

_**"Um.. This will be my first Christmas with you and I can already tell it'll be the best since I put many christmas lights all over the penthouse!"** _

_Keep talking.. please don't stop talking.._

_**"Also! Thank you for all the things you've given me. You took care of me. Help me build robots and allowed me to play with Dum-E and U. That was always fun by the way. And-and.. uh.. Please always be healthy and eat lots and lots. Don't forget that! You always do and I know since Pepper tells me. You only eat better when I'm there."** _

**_"Honey.. get on with it."_ **May whispers behind the camera and Peter laughs. Tony wants to close his eyes and cry at that sound but he couldn't take his eyes off the face he misses so much. 

_**"I love you, Tony.. I mean.. Dad! You're the best Dad ever! I've been thinking of it for awhile. Not that you're replacing my Dad or Ben.. nor am I comparing you to them, it's just you're Tony and you're also.. like a Dad to me. Right now you are.. that. And right now.. You are the best! I love you, Dad! Merry Christmas!"** _Peter blows kisses flying kisses from his palms and blushes as he runs away from the camera laughing with May.

"You heard your kid.. you have to eat lots and lots, Tony." May says putting the phone down but Tony held her hand so she won't take it away. _She can't take him away._ He has to hear him talk again.. 

"How about.. I'll play it again while you eat?" Tony quickly nods, reaching out for the phone. May plays it again and she nods over at Pepper who takes the oatmeal and feeds him one spoon full which he takes without forcing him to swallow it. Pepper wanted to cry out but she held it in just until Tony finish the whole bowl. He passes out right after with Bruce dropping sleeping pills in the oatmeal so Tony can finally sleep.

"Thank you, May.." she hugs her and proceeds to cover Tony with the quilt.

"I just.. don't know what to do anymore." She wipes her eyes and May pulls her in another hug. 

"It'll be okay.. let's pray it will.." May rubs her back hushing her cries as she wince seeing how uncomfortable Tony looks even while sleeping. 

* * *

  
"Dad!" Peter cries out and a firm hand held him still.

"You have to keep lying down, Bug." 

"Where am I?" Peter looks around and he can't move. He can't move his arms and his legs.

"You've in and out of it kiddo because of the concussion. You're in my friend's clinic in Jersey." 

"W-Who are you?" 

"My name is Sam. I'm the one who found you. Do you remember what happened?" Sam asks and Peter thinks hard and he just feel pain on his arm, ankle and his head.

"N-No.. I just want my Dad. P-please call him. Please.." Peter sobs and Sam hushes his cries and kept him lying down so he won't make his broken arm and leg worst. They're already in a cast but it's safer for him not to move about.

"That's what we would want kiddo but you're all dope up with the concussion and the pain meds we gave you. We can't talk to you properly. You even said your name is Bug. Is that true?"

"Bug?" Peter sniffs and Sam sighs, chuckling inward as he kept reassuring a dope up kid with the name Bug.

"N-no.. my name's Peter.." 

"Finally! Okay Peter.. here's my phone. Sorry we can't call anyone about your disappearance before. The storm cut the phone lines but they got it working today so we're in luck." Peter nods and the only number he can think off is Tony's so he type that in. 

"Do you want me to talk to them? Or can you do it?" 

"I.. I think I can manage. Thank you Mr. Sam."

"Just call me Sam kiddo." Peter presses call and the phone rings.. and rings.. _and_ rings until it disconnected. He stares at the phone and calls again. He knows Tony's number. He can't be wrong _so.._ _why isn't he answering?_

"I-It's not going through.." Peter sniffs, wanting to break down and cry when the phone just keeps ringing on the third call.

"Is it the signal? I'm so sure it's back though." Sam scratches his head and calls out.

"Miles!" Then a 6-7 year old boy runs in the room. 

"Dad?" Peter eyed the boy and then Sam. "Oh you're awake!" The boy grins at him and Peter notice the missing front tooth.

"Can you go get the wireless telephone, please." 

"Okay! Babye Mister!" Miles, hops out of the room humming.

"Cute kid.." Peter says and Sam smirks. 

"Yeah love the kid, but he's a handful. His mom is yet to come home this weekend. The flights are cancelled and I can't handle another day alone with a hyperactive 7 year old." Sam says.

"Here ya go Dad!" Suddenly there's a flying phone and Sam caught it before it hits his face.

"What did I tell you about throwing things, Miles?!" 

"Ooppsies! Sorry!" The kid just laughs and runs out. 

"See what I mean?" Sam exhales loudly handing the wireless landline to Peter. 

"Try this. Maybe the cell signal is still wonky." Peter nods, dialing the phone number in the café.

"May pick up.. please pick up.." Peter prays listening to the phone ring.

Then someone finally picks it up after what felt like forever to Peter. 

_"Hello, Parker's Café."_ Happy?

"H-Happy?! I-It's me Peter!" There's a silence in the line and Peter checks if it disconnected but it's not.

"Happy?" 

_"I-If this is a prank please.. we don't need that right now."_

"It's not! It's me, Happy please. I-I'm with Mr. Sam. He saved me and he told me we're in Jersey. P-please come and get me.. please.." Peter sobs he can't hold it in anymore and Sam takes the phone from Peter.

"Um.. hello this is Sam Wilson--" Sam ends up talking with Happy while Peter calms his breathing down. 

Sam was able to give his address to a very frantic guy who's almost sobbing from the other line. 

"Peter.. um.. I don't know if I should tell you what that guy told me but.."

"P-please.. just tell me." Peter sniffles. Brown red-rimmed eyes stared wide at Sam.

"They thought.. you were dead." Sam says and Peter's tears pour more. 

"They are coming and they're coming as fast as they can so.. just sit still.. just calm down okay?" 

"Daddy you made him cry!" Miles came in peeking at them and scolded his Dad. 

"I didn't, bud.." Sam sighs watching his 7 year old comfort the teen. 

Tony.. he needs his Dad. Tony thought he was already dead. He's been missing for almost 2 weeks. They're probably looking for him nonstop and when they can't find any leads they presumed the worst case scenario. 

Not even 30 minutes later he hears what sounds like a jet landing to a nearby field and May running inside the small medical clinic hugging him so tight. He lets out a sob as loud as May's. She cried and cried, taking a look at Peter and then hugging him again. Her whole body trembling from the shock of seeing her nephew whom she taught is already gone.

"Oh God! _Oh God!!_ My baby!! My boy!! Oh my God.." She sobs again, Peter only having one arm available to hug her with wanted to squeeze her in his arms but he can't not with a sling on. 

"I thought you're gone baby.. oh God.. I thought you were dead!" Her words coming out with wet sobs, cupping both sides of Peter's flush face. Peter hears other people crying and he looks over May's shoulder when she hugs him again for the 10th time. 

Natasha was crying and trembling in Steve's arms and Happy's crying and pacing around the room. Clint is also wiping his eyes and then turning to ask questions to Sam who's now shaking his hand. 

"We're so sorry we couldn't contact you sooner. The signals around this area are not really good to begin with and then the storm came--" He zones out after that just inhaling May's scent and then it clicked. His eyes and his heart are looking for something else. Somebody.. else.

"M-May.. Where's Tony?" Peter sniffles his voice trembling and broken from crying so much.

"Baby listen to me okay.. Tony.. he's not doing so well right now."

"W-What? Wh-Why?! What happened to him?" Peter's tears once again fall down. His eyes swollen and red and the warm tears kept falling his wet cheeks. 

"Hey, kiddo.. Tony will be okay once he sees you. I promise." Natasha came to his side and May lets go of him so Natasha can hug him. 

"Auntie Nat.." Natasha gasp at the title. That'll be the first time and she felt the guilt slapping her in the face. The guilt of not finding her nephew but the relief was greater. Hearing Peter call her Auntie is much more fulfilling.

"I'm _so_ sorry we're so late, Peter. We're so.. _so_ sorry." She kisses his head and let him go so May can hug him again.

"We're going to take you to Tony now okay?" Natasha says and May nods. 

"Okay.."

  
"Um.. Thank you for taking care of me Mr. Sam. I'm sure Dad will pay for the medical expenses--"

"Kid, it's fine. All good. As long as you're okay." Sam says and Miles squeeze in between his Dad and Clint to hug Peter.

"Get well soon, Peter." Miles says and Peter nods smiling at the little boy. 

"Thank you for helping me get better, Miles." Peter says squeezing the boy in a one arm hug. 

"You're welcome." 

"Here is something for the trouble and expenses. Please accept this for now." Happy is there, Peter almost didn't notice him approach Sam as Steve and May help him in a wheelchair. Mostly Steve carrying him on it. 

"Oh no, you don't have too." 

"But--"

"It's fine. We're getting by okay. This is my cousin's clinic anyway." Sam says refusing the check. Happy smiles thankful at the very kind man and couldn't stop himself from giving Sam a hug. 

"Thank you so much. You might not know it but.. you didn't save just one life here. Tony.. the kid's.." Happy pauses and grimaces remembering Tony's state.

"The kid's Dad right?" 

"Yeah.. Yeah his Dad is in a really rough state now. Well you have a little boy yourself.. you must know how it feels. Tony tried so hard to get him back. To save his kid.. but he failed and he thought... We all assumed the worst. So.. thank you. No amount of gratitude is enough Mr. Wilson." Happy says and gives the man a last handshake and a one arm hug.

"Just call me Sam and You're welcome.. I didn't know how the kid's father is now but I'm hoping getting his kid back will help him. I'm a therapist myself and I know what trauma can do to someone." Happy nods again. Handing Sam a calling card.

"Yeah.. um, here's my calling card. Please if we can help you in anyway. Just give us a call. Tony also has a scholarship foundation he can gladly help you with your kid's schooling, just name the school."

"Whoa.. okay. I'll definitely tell you if my son is old enough to make that decision. Thank you."

"No, Sam. _Thank you_." Happy smiles even the visible tireness in his face has been wiped by the relief of finding Peter alive. 

* * *

  
Peter blinks, he's in the jet now with two medics checking up on him. 

"Where's Dr. Banner?" Peter yawns as Dr. Helen Cho checks his pulse and blood pressure.

"Oh, um.." Helen eyes May and then the others. 

"Honey, Bruce is with Tony. You'll see him back home." Peter nods, feeling more drowsy. Then he flinch at the sudden bright light over his eyes. He lets out a whimper hiding his face over May's neck. She's holding almost all of her kid in her arms and lap. Not wanting to let go of her kid that she thought she lost. 

"He still has some symptoms of concussion from the head trauma. We can't fully rely on their clinic's record so we have to run some tests in our own facility. Concussion symptoms can go on for weeks to months so we have to be careful. You can't hit your head or do strainous activities. Full rest for a week or so but I guess you kinda have to do that as well with the cast on your leg and arm." Helen says giving a reassuring smile at Peter who just whines again, sighing when May rubs his arm and threads her fingers in his curls. 

"You can sleep now. We'll bother you once we land in the tower." Helen says excusing herself.

"May.."

"Yes baby?" May kisses his forehead and pulls a blanket over his shoulders.

"I want.. Dad..." Peter sniffles and his Aunt hush his impending tears. 

"You'll see him and you'll make him all better I promise."

"W-What happen to him? Can you please tell me Aunt May?" Peter asks and May brushes his fringe away from his forehead.

"Tony.." She sighs and continues when she saw that Peter will not drop this unless she answers. 

"Tony didn't take to well when he came back with no leads. They got the kidnappers. All of them but they weren't able to find you. Those kind of cases.. usually didn't end with a good ending, hun. You know that right?" Peter nods. 

"You.. thought.. I'm gone?" 

"Y-Yes.." May sniffs but she held it back and smiles at her nephew.

"You've been gone for almost two weeks, sweetie. All the leads that we've got points out to.. to the worst case scenario. We found your tattered jacket covered in blood and the only conclusion to that is.." May inhales a shuddering breath not finding the courage to finish her sentence. 

"Tony took it the hardest. He blamed himself. He even came with Steve and the others to get you back." Peter blinks his tears away and May wipes his flush cheeks.

"When he returned.. he couldn't eat or sleep. He's severely dissociating. Like he couldn't hear anyone or anything. He just looks like an empty shell of a man." Peter grimaces at the image in his mind and May cups his cheek.

"He doesn't even speak anymore hun. He's been like that since he came back. We almost resulted to a feeding tube just to feed him." Peter couldn't take it anymore he cries quietly in May's shoulder and his Aunt offers gentle rubs on his back.

"He thought he lost his son forever, hun. We hope that seeing you.. can help him get back up.." May kisses his temple and cradled her nephew until Peter falls asleep tuck securely in her arms. 

* * *

Peter felt like he's been floating. Someone placed him over a gurney and Peter jolts awake. 

"Dad?! May?!" Peter sobs and May was already hugging him while the gurney stops moving.

"You're alright hun. They're just gonna do some tests and I'll be right here."

"I want Tony.. I _want_ Dad.." Peter sniffles as May gently pushes him to lie back down on the gurney. 

"You'll see him after the tests okay, sweatheart. For now just.. don't move okay?" May says and the gurney gets wheeled in the medbay.

"How are you feeling, Peter?" The familiar voice made Peter alert.

"Dr. Banner.." Bruce wipes his eyes, sniffling as he looks down at the boy.

"You're going to be just fine. A few test and we'll take you to Tony okay?" Bruce says smiling through the tears.

"M'kay.." Peter is half asleep through all the tests and by the end of it someone is replacing his cast with a forearm and wrist splint. His ankle casts stayed on after checking the injury with a series of x-rays. 

"How is his head?" Peter hears May's soft voice as he snuggles to her side.

"The head trauma according to the records from the former clinic is a grade 3 concussion. That's why he's still drowsy most of the time. The MRI shows no severe signs we just need to watch out for more symptoms and he has to rest for a couple of weeks. We gave him some medicine for the headache and dizziness. We also checked the wound over his collar bone for infection but it was clean and stitched nicely so we don't have to worry about that--" The voices were muffled after that.

  
"Hun.. honey.. I'm sorry that we have to wake you up." That voice.. Peter blinks and Pepper's face was there. Smiling and cheeks wet from tears.

"Pepper!" Peter quickly wraps his good arm around her and she hugs him while holding back a sob.

"God.. I'm so glad you're back, hun." Pepper kisses his cheeks and forehead before cupping both sides of his face.

"I need you to see someone.. are you ready sweetie?" Pepper sniffles and Peter nods.

"Am I going to Dad now?" Steve was already gently lifting him off the bed and on the wheelchair May is pushing closer to his bed. 

"Yes, hun.." Pepper says placing a blanket over his lap.

May push his wheelchair carefully out of the room and into the elevator. Everyone stayed in the living room. Leaving May and Pepper with Peter as they wheeled him to Tony's room. 

"Honey?" Pepper calls out but the man who's sitting at the edge of the bed staring at nothing outside the window.. didn't move. His back facing them slouched a bit. Ther's an IV needle hanging over the other side of the bed with the medicine and a bit of blood dripping on the hardwood floor.

May nods at Pepper to push Peter's wheelchair in front of Tony. Tony who didn't even look at them. His eyes blank and sunken cheeks had untrimmed beard over them. 

"Honey.. can you look over here. Look who's here." Pepper sniffles and Peter held back a sob as his shaking hand covers his mouth. 

Tony.. Tony doesn't even look like _Tony_ anymore. 

"Hun.." Peter held Pepper's hand and she nods at him. Stepping back.

"Let's leave them, c'mon.." May hugs Pepper before they step out. Giving one final smile at Peter who nods at them. 

Peter wheels his wheelchair closer so he can reach out to Tony's face. Cupping both sides of his thinned out face. Turning his face so those blank eyes stare down at him.

"Dad.. I'm back." Peter sniffles trying to hold back a sob.

"I'm here, Tony.. I'm alive Dad, okay? Can you.. Can you give me a hug now?" Peter didn't see it coming, the cold hands now lifting up to held his trembling hands over Tony's cheeks.

" _Hey_ Dad.. that's right it's me. I'm back.." Peter smiles through the tears and the cold hands went under his armpits lifting him up to the Man's lap so he can hug him as close as he can. Cradling him. Peter yelps at the sudden movement but he was laughing through the sobs escaping his throat, as he wrap both arms over his father's shoulders and around his neck.

"Dad, can you recognize me now? It's Peter.." Tony eyed him, cupping the side of his face and those thin fingers carding through his fringe and into his hair. 

"I missed you _so_ much, Dad." Peter sobs again and this time loud enough to wake Tony's tranced state. Tony's eyes widens and shines with warm tears pouring down his sunken cheeks.

"P.. Peter?" Tony speaks his voice hoarse and broken from the disuse.

"Daaaad!" Peter sobs louder, coughing and burrying his face over the crook of Tony's neck as the man rock them a bit. Trying to digest the weight in his arms. The warmth and the sounds. 

"M'not.. d-dreaming??" Peter shakes his head clinging, and gripping over Tony's worn out hoodie. 

"Oh God.. oh God.. don't wake me up.. _please_ please. Oh _fuck_ please don't wake me up." Tony inhales Peter's scent, kissing over his cheek, forehead and over his curls. 

"Pete.. _Pete_.. my boy." Peter coughs again and Tony held the sides of his face, wiping the tears off his wet flush cheeks.

" _Breathe_ buddy.." Tony places his forehead down on Peter's and his son nods.

"Y-you too.. Dad." Peter smiles and Tony takes a shuddering breath in and out before pulling his kid back in his arms, cradling him. 

"D-Don't you.. _Don't_ you leave me again.." Tony cried so hard hugging Peter so tight he thought he'd crush his boy but Peter didn't mind. The strong arms even when they'd gotten so thin.. still felt safe.

"I miss you so much.. I love you, Dad." Tony held back a sob and smiles against Peter's curls. 

"I love you so much.. _so_ so much, Bug.." 

Pepper and May are listening behind the door and they both hug each other and almost squeeled with joy when Tony spoke. They held it in and just held each other's hands and smiling at each other's relief expressions. 

* * *

"You have to eat!" Peter pouts leaning over at Tony who's now wearing a new sweatshirt and pants. Peter finally got him to agree to shower. Though he still needs a haircut and a beard trim. He showered in record time even with how tired he feels from the lack of vitamins in his system. He didn't want his kid out of his sight because he has to see him for it to be real.

It all still feels like a dream for Tony.

"I can't feed you because of my arm so you have to let Pepper feed you, k?" Peter leans in and Tony's pale face stretch as a slow smile appears. Leaning in to kiss his kid's head over his curls. Peter grins up at him, nuzzling over his collar bone, trying to find a more comfortable position in his Dad's arms. 

"You heard your kid, eat." Pepper has a warm chicken noodle soup for Tony. With Bruce's fruit and veggie shake on the side. Easy to digest food since Tony barely ate for the past week. 

His arms snuggles his kid closer and he eyed Pepper. 

"I'll explain everything when you're ready, hun. For now you have to eat first." Pepper lifts a spoon full of soup and chicken, blowing on it before pointing it on Tony's lips. Tony shakes his head burrying his face over the curls he missed so much. 

"C'mon honey.." 

"Dad? You have to eat. For me, please?" Peter looks up with pleading puppy dog eyes at Tony.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asks and Tony shakes his head wanting to burry his face back over Peter's curls but his son stops him. 

"No cuddles until you finish your food." Peter pulls away and Tony quickly reach out for him. Peter didn't let him pull him back in but instead he holds his hand.

"Eat and then cuddles okay, Dad?" Tony stares at him and then at Pepper who's already looking amuse at the scene. Pepper tries again and Tony grimaces at the spoon as if it's filled with disgusting medicine instead of food. Tony tugs on Peter's hand and the boy just shakes his head.

"Eat." Peter says firmly letting go of his hand as a warning and Tony just shakes his head frantically taking his hand back in his. Even holding it with both hands. 

Pepper tries again and Tony eats it without complain this time. Peter sighs watching like a hawk as Pepper feeds him again and again until the bowl is empty. Tony saw it so he tugs on Peter's hand again but his kid once again shakes his head. 

"You have to finish the shake too." Peter smiles but Tony is frowning. A shaky hand lifts the glass of fruit and veggie shake, gulping it down as fast as he can. He grimaces at the taste but he ends up finishing it. 

"I'm so proud of you, Dad!" Peter cheers kissing his cheek and Tony pulls him back in his arms. Peter once again snuggling over his collar bone and a bunch of brown curls stick out tickling Tony's nose. 

"Feel better?" Peter asks. Tony's response is a sigh as he lay down over his side to completely cuddle with his son, breathing into his curls as if it's giving him oxygen to live. 

"I love you, Dad.." Peter says and he looks up at Tony waiting for a reply.

"I love you too, Pete.." It wasn't much.. but him speaking even if it's only with Peter for now is a huge leap of progress. Pepper knows it. Pepper knows he'll eventually be better. Slowly but surely..

"I'll bother you guys later. Sarah with visit tomorrow morning Tony. You can have your session with Peter here so don't worry okay?" Tony didn't look at Pepper and even without acknowledging her words, she knows that this time, he can hear her. 

"Also, Nat offers you to give you a trim. I figure having someone you're familiar with cutting your hair and shaving your beard is better, huh?" Tony hums in response and Pepper smiles reaching out to gently stroke his hair. 

"Oh yeah.. by the way.. it's Christmas eve tomorrow." Pepper leans in to kiss Tony's and Peter's head before standing up with the breakfast tray. 

"Better prepare your gifts." Pepper winks at Peter's wide eyes and he chuckles nervously before smiling at her. 

"Right sweetie?" She says and Peter nods. 

"I'll leave you two then. Goodnight." When she left, Tony blinks down at Peter and Jarvis dims the light. Not too dark but enough for Tony to still see every inch of Peter's face. 

"I think you'll like my gift." Peter grins and Tony smiles back.

"You're not excited?" He asks when Tony didn't talk back like he used too.. well before the whole kidnapping accident.

"I am.. _just_.. " Tony's voice breaks out from disuse and he clears his throat and frowns. 

"Just?" Peter pushes him to continue talking.

"Just.. don't feel like it."

"Like what?" Peter asks and Tony shrugs, his hand busy carding over Peter's curls. 

"Tony?" 

" _No.._ " Tony whines and Peter chuckles at the sound.

"What?" 

"Don't call me.. _that_." 

"You mean you want me to keep calling you Dad?" Tony quickly nods and Peter chuckles again. 

"Okay, Dad just promise me you'll finish all your meals. Let Nat cut your hair and trim your beard and.. see your therapist and listen to her." Tony frowns and Peter had to smoothen out the wrinkles between his Dad's brows.

"Okay?" Tony nods but its Peter's turn to whine.

" _Words_ please.." Tony rolls his eyes and Peter giggles when Tony pokes his side. The burst of laughter that he missed so much made his heart swell with warmth.

"Okay.." Tony says in almost a whisper against Peter's curls. 

"Good, now sleep." Tony frowns again and Peter snuggles over his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere so sleep because I can't sleep if you don't." Peter mumbles over his shirt and Tony sighs both from frustration and in content. Sleep and him doesn't mix well right now but his kid is making sure his fears are set aside so he can finally get a shut eye. 

"I'm right here." More reassuring words were said before Tony pulls the comforter over his kid and Peter fixes it over his Dad as well.

"Right here, Dad." Peter pats his Dad's back gently in a rhythm and Tony sighs, his hand stopping from carding in Peter's curls. His own breathing evens out as he feels Peter's breathing warm against his collar bone. He finally fell asleep on his own after a long record of sleepless nights. 

And he hopes.. Christmas will be good for him..


	10. Christmas Gift

**Chapter 10: Christmas Gift**

* * *

Tony is kneeling down on thick snow.. snow that is covered with frozen blood.

"P..Pete?" His eyes shaking and burning with tears. 

"T-Tony.. y-you.. fa-failed me. You.. let m-me die.." Peter is laying over the frozen blood with a grayish tone skin that is stained with bright red blood.

"No! _No!!_ God-- No!! I-I'm so sorry, Pete.. This is all my fault--" Tony chokes on his sobs and coughs, dropping his face on Peter's chest as his sobs grew louder. 

"Don't leave me please! Not you too! _Please_ , not you!! Buddy.. not you.. don't go please.. please, not my kid.." Tony chokes on another sob and coughs out over Peter's chest, pulling the boy into his arms, cradling the lifeless form. 

"Bug.. we're going home now, k.. you can't leave me." Tony's eyes were bloodshot and he clings on Peter's body.

"H-Hey cuddle bug.. you have to wake up now. Please Pete. Please!! _Please!!!_ Oh God.." Tony sobs again. He can't stand. He can't move. The weight in his arms was weighing him down. He wants to bring his kid back. He _needs_ to go back with his kid.

"Pete, wake up.. we're going home bug.." his hand in Peter's hair grew wet and he lifts it up and the blood all over his palms drip down his arm. 

"D-Dad.. m'dead.. leave me.." Peter speaks, blood all over his face and he was pulling Tony's arms off him. 

"No!!! _No!!!_ You're coming home with me!!! You're _not_ dead!!! You _can't_ be dead... I can't lose you too.." 

_"Dad!!! Wake up!!!"_

  
Tony gasp for air and someone.. someone small was holding him. 

"You're okay, Dad. Breathe.. I'm here, I'm right here.. right here.." He hears it.. his ear pressing over a contracting chest.. he _hears_ it. A heartbeat. He was clinging at that small body. Wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his ear closer to the sound of a fast heartbeat.

"Tony you have to breathe or you'll pass out!" Another voice said but it's all muffled. He only wants to hear one sound and one specific voice. 

"G-Go home w'me.. don't leave.. y-you're not dead.. back..w'me..." Tony's voice breaks and a sob was loud and deafening in his ears. _Who is that?_ Was that him?

"I'm not, Dad. I'm _alive_.. I'm right here and I'm home with you. Look at me please.." Someone lifts his face but he just presses his ear once again over the heartbeat. He needs to hear that again.

"Dad.." Peter looks over at the other people in the room. Rhodey was shaking and pale at the scene but his shock was mix with relief that at least Tony's speaking again. 

"Sweetie just.. just calm him down and tell him to keep breathing first." May says and he nods. 

"He's still having a panic attack tell him to focus on your voice instead, Peter." Bruce says and Peter nods again. 

"Hey Dad look at me. Hear me? Focus on my voice. I'm right here." Peter cups both sides of his face again. Lifting his face from his chest and Tony's pale and tear stained face breaks him. He looks so scared, eyes blood shot and avoiding eye contact, looking anywhere but at Peter. 

"Dad.. I'm right here!" Peter sniffles and his own tears falls down dripping over Tony's cheek.

"I'm _not_ going anywhere.. but you have to breathe first okay? Copy me okay? In.. and out.." Tony does what he was being told. A firm familiar voice. That's his kid's voice. A couple of breathing down and blood finally floods back into his system. 

"Can you see me now?" Peter asks. Tony nods, sighing over the boy's chest. Heart beat.. breathing.. _Alive_.. Tony cups his kid's cheeks and sighs again. His kid's okay.. he's right here.

"You okay, Tones?" Tony turns to him as Rhodey place a firm hand over his shoulder.

"Rhodey.." 

"You finally acknowledge me huh. Are you back for good?" Rhodey wipes his eyes and smiles down at his bestfriend. 

"I have no where else to go, unless.. you have plans?" Tony smiles back and everyone in the room lets out a shuddering breath. Relief flooding into their systems as they wipe tears that might've fallen down and stress away from their faces. 

"You have plans my ass. You're the one who went off to somewhere I can't follow you." Rhodey scolds and Tony smirks.

"Tony, I have to check on you then Sarah will talk with you okay?" Bruce says already fixing his blood pressure monitor on Tony.

"My kid.. has to stay.." Tony says leaning back on the headboard with Peter holding his hand while Bruce fix the cuff over his arm. 

"He's not going anywhere.." May? _Is that May?_ Tony looks up at Peter's Aunt and she smiles at him. 

"We're staying until New years or I don't know.. maybe forever?" She says and Pepper wraps an arm around her waist, giving her a side hug.

"If you want, Tony." May offers and Tony smiles back at her.

"May.."

"Ah-ah, we'll talk later. Pepper, Natasha and I need to go back in the kitchen before Steve burn the roast beef." May winks at him and he nods. Pepper had to go to him to drop a kiss over his lips before cupping his cheek.

"Hi hun.."

"Honey.." Pepper brushes his hair back and smiles.

"You better not ignore me ever again." She kisses him again and Tony had to cover Peter'd eyes who whines at the gesture making everybody in the room laugh. 

* * *

Tony finally got his hair and beard trimmed off by Natasha. Rhodey helped him into a change of clothes since he's still shaky on the knees. His first real session, well first with _interaction_ -session with Sarah, was awful to say the least. He didn't want to remember losing Peter and he almost had another panic attack but Peter being there and calming him down, worked. Sarah decided to drop it for now and just ask Tony what he wanted for Christmas. Tony looks down, cold sweat being wiped by Peter as his panic dies down. His answer was Peter. Peter being with him and now his whole family being there is all he needs. Peter came back for him and it made him want to pick up the broken pieces and fix it all together. He's a mechanic.. he fix things.. he'll be okay somehow..

Sarah then asks what are the things he managed to fix with Peter. Tony and Peter(mostly Peter) ends up rambling about the things they did in the lab. Their inventions and all the things they almost blew up but ended up fixing again. In the end his session was awful for him but successful. Tony felt better hearing and remembering all the good memories.. the fun times he had with Peter and the things he didn't want to give up on. 

He _has_ to live for Peter.. for his family. 

He then finds Peter sprawled over his bed, playing chess with Jarvis and he's winning against a computer. 

"Ready to eat, Dad?" Peter calls out sitting up on the bed. Careful of his cast.

"Rhodey can you help Peter on the wheelchair.. I don't think I can--" He feels so useless right now. So weak and a firm hand over his shoulder dismiss the thought. 

"I got him. Steve and Bruce already have a nutrition plan for you to get back in shape. Knowing Steve he'll make you as bulky as him in like two weeks tops. Those disgusting shakes he and Bruce makes, works wonders." Rhodey says as he help Peter up on one foot as he limp over the wheelchair and sat down with a huff. 

"Dad can push me, right?" Peter asks and Tony smiles at the brother and his son.

"I didn't know what I did to deserve both of you." Tony says pushing over Peter's wheelchair.

"Maybe you saved the world in your past life?" Rhodey shrugs. 

"Dad as a hero?! That'll be so cool!" Peter vibrated with excitement and Tony just shakes his head. 

  
The lunch was just a normal lunch since they all have to wait for all the Christmas food later tonight. Pepper already planned for a fireworks show just in front of the balcony after their Christmas dinner. 

The dinner is a celebration though.   
Tony finally after so long walk in the living room on his own. The amount of Christmas decor was twice as many and the Chirstmas tree is light up, twinkling and singing tiny jingle bells tune. There are tinsels and christmas lights around the perimeter of the whole living room and even the kitchen. The long dining table is covered in red and green table cloths and mats decorated in candle lights and flowers. The table is set and the food can feed them for two days but he's sure everyone will finish everything and maybe a few tomorrow. 

"Dad let's go!" Peter hollers as he wheeled himself to the spot where there's no chair by the dinning table. Tony just stood there by the kitchen's door frame when he feels a wet kiss over his cheek. He blinks and Natasha winks at him. 

"Nat?" Then another kiss over his other cheek.

"M-May?" 

"Rhodey no!" But he was too late. Rhodey's already kissing his cheek and then his bestfriend laughs it out. 

"W-What's going on?" 

"Dad help me up!" Tony moves even without command as he place his hands under his kid's armpits, helping him up on one foot. 

"Look up, Dad." Peter giggles as Tony looks up at the mistletoe hanging over the doorframes tinsels. 

"Oh.." Tony smiles leaning in to kiss Peter's forehead. 

"Merry Christmas, Dad." Peter in return kisses his cheek grinning as Tony pulls him in a hug.

"Love you bug.. Merry Christmas to you too." 

"Love you too, Dad." Peter sits back over his wheelchair and wheels himself back on the table as May and Natasha serves him food. Tony felt an arm snaking around his waist and he does the same. Leaning in to kiss Pepper on the lips. 

"Merry Chirstmas, hun. Let's go eat?" Tony nods at Pepper and he lets her lead him to the table and they all enjoyed the Christmas dinner laughing at everyone's jokes and silly Chirstmas stories. 

The fireworks happen and everyone watch over the balcony wrapped around in thick blankets with cups of eggnogs in hand. 

Then the clock strikes twelve and everyone decided to do the Christmas gift giving now instead of tomorrow and Tony was second to last in giving the gifts. Thank God he prepared for his gifts last month or else he wouldn't have anything to give. 

He gave Steve and Natasha a first class ticket for two and an all expensed vacation in Maldives. Natasha jumps and hug Tony and kisses Steve right in front of everyone making May and Tony cover Peter's eyes who whines. The boy even forgot that Steve and Natasha were an item. 

Tony then gifted a new truck to Clint and his family even though he's not here because he's celebrating with them. So he had the truck ship to him. He gave May and Happy the latest Stark Industries entertainment system as a house warming gift since he knows the two will not stop living together. While he gifted Rhodey with a Rolex watch, and Pepper a diamond necklace.

"Um.. my last gift is for my kid.." Tony hands over the small box to Peter who opens it and immediately lits up with excitement.

"My watch! You fixed it?" Peter asks and Tony places the personalized Starkwatch on him. It was the same watch Peter and Tony made. Tony is wearing his. So when Peter turns his watch on, it lights up so does Tony's as it syncs with each other. 

"I did a few modifications with it, kiddo but you can test and try it out more once your arm and foot get better."

"What? What did you do with it, Dad?" Tony smiles and taps the watch three times and a web, the same as his spiderbot's webs shot in front of them and hits a can of coke.

"Whoa!" The web then produced electricity and everyone yelps in surprise.

"My taser webs! Whoaaa!! Oh holy smokes! That's so cool, Dad! Thank you so much!" Peter throws himself in Tony's arms and Tony squeeze his boy, nuzzling over his curls. 

"It's also for protection. So, please use it okay?" Peter nods against his shoulder still vibrating with excitement on the new upgrades of his watch. 

The last one is Peter and he gave everyone their gifts first and the only remaining one is Tony. Peter sits by the middle of the long couch holding the box with Tony's name on it. Tony who's right next to him. 

He looks over from his other side, at May and she nods kissing his head. He then nibbles over his lip and look over at Pepper who gives him a thumbs up. 

"Okay why are you guys recording?" Tony asks confused why Natasha, Steve, Rhodey and Bruce are all recording with phone and with a camera. 

"Uh.. Tony." Tony frowns at the name and Peter chuckles nervously. 

"Kid don't call-"

"I know, I know just for this time forgive me for calling your name.. because my gift to you Tony will change that." Tony tilts his head to the side, sniffing. 

"I asked you before on what gift you want for Christmas right?" Tony nods, eyebrows furrowing. 

"Yes buddy, you did." 

"Well.. I got it here." Peter gives the box to Tony who place it on his lap. Looking over the red and gold wrapping and then back at his kid. 

"No, bug.. I already got you here. That's all I wanted--"

"Just open the box, please.." Peter chuckles but ends up nibbling on his lips again a nervous habit. Tony sighs, neatly taking off the ribbons and opening the lid. He got rid of the red tissue papers and frowns at the folder inside. He blinks at it and then he looks up at Peter. 

"What--?" He picks it up and the box falls on the ground as he opens the folder.. he reads through the papers and his eyes slowly widens and his hands trembles.

"What's this? _A-adoption_ papers?" Tony gasp rubbing a shaky hand over his face now just noticing his tears. 

"Tony.. will you accept me as your son? For real and with an legal binding document that Pepper and May helped me with? 

What do you say, Dad?" Peter is smiling with tears flowing down his flush cheeks, Tony couldn't move, he stares at the papers who has May's signature on it. He looks at May who's wiping her eyes. She smiles at him and nods. 

"He's your kid, Tony. I know that for a fact." May says, voice cracking.

"Oh God.. My son.. My Peter." Tony pulls Peter in his arms and he laughs and cries at the same time as everyone cries tears of joy.

"Is that a yes, Dad?" Peter asks and Tony nods frantically, showering Peter's head with kisses and then his cheeks and lastly his forehead. 

" _Yes_ , bug. Yes _yes_ a million times _yes!_ I.. I love you so much, Pete. Oh God.. I'm so happy, this is the _best_ Christmas gift I have ever received in my entire life, kiddo. You're my best gift.. ever.."

"Okay let's celebrate for my nephew now it's official!!" Rhodey pops open one bottle of white wine and gave everyone a glass. They had a toast and Peter wanted a sip which earns a loud resounding No's and everyone ended up laughing at their reactions.

"Aw.. just a sip." Peter pouts and Pepper hands him a glass of sprakling soda instead. 

"Not until you're 30 kid."

"The legal age is 21, Dad!" 

"Nope, no way. None negotiable." 

"Deal with is kiddo, he's your Pops now." Steve says and Peter pouts more. 

"Mm.. fine!" 

* * *

It was a month later before Peter is officially _Peter Parker-Stark_. His arm and foot are no longer in casts. Peter and May talked about his living arrangements and they both agreed or rather Peter begged May to just do what she wants and what her heart wants. May had an honest talk with Peter and both of them knows she's not replacing Ben in anyway like how Peter is not replacing his Dad. May and Happy got engaged and finally decided to officially lived together. Peter will be staying with Tony in Tower.. well he's staying there ever since he came back. May and Peter knows and they let each other know that their decision makes them content and happy and that all that matters. 

The café is still there. Happy still helps when he's free. Peter started helping again after school and after he got out of his casts but something had changed.. and he's yet to get used to it.

  
"Here ya go Bucky. One caramel machiato." The sweet tooth, serious looking blue eyed guy is now Peter's personal bodyguard.

"Thanks, Sir. You really don't have too."

"Please stop calling me Sir. You're my Uncle Steve's brother for goodness sake." Peter sighs as he place a blueberry cheesecake in front of him which he quickly takes a bite of.

"Well you're still technically my boss." Peter sighs. 

"No, you work for my, Dad not me. So just call me Peter." 

"Fine. Okay, Peter."

"That's better."

"Don't forget to tell your Aunt that we need to leave at 7." Bucky reminded and Peter nods. He only has less than 30 minutes before they go back. Tony only allowed him back at the café because he promised he'll end his shift early. Even though May already have new recruits, he still wants to help her. The café grew more popular and May even aims to extend the café to make it bigger. It grew popular when the press found out that the little boy barista is now adopted by Tony Stark.. and of course because Parker coffee is being advertised by Tony Stark as well. What Peter doesn't know yet is that Bucky is not the only the bodyguard he has. He has more lurking around. 

Tony is not that confident enough to leave his son alone and unprotected not when the whole kidnapping accident happened. And now that he's an official Stark.

"Dad, I'm home!" Peter grins jumping over the couch and into Tony's arms. 

"Oof! Kiddo! You're heavy you know." 

"I know but I also know you don't mind." Peter looks up earning a kiss over his forehead. He snuggles into Tony's arms and his Dad covers him with his mother's knitted blanket.

"Welcome home, kid." 

"Mm.. love you Dad.." Peter mumbles over Tony's chest.

"Love you too, bug. I _love_ you too." Another kiss over the curls he miss the whole day. Tony waited for school and café work to finish for this and it was all worth it.

"Movie before dinner? Or dinner before movie?" Tony asks.

"Movie during dinner." Peter grins and Tony grins back.

"Sounds like a plan!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
